


My Dysfunctional Family

by alyssa146



Series: Dysfunctional Life [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Talk, Teenage Drama, sex of all kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 27,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raligence Ackles is a teen girl who is tired of keeping secrets. All she wants is to tell the world who her real parents are, but on her way to that revelation she might fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story and ive been writing it for quite awhile I hope yall like it as much as Maybe Hell Wont Be So Bad. Its very different its the point of view of the daughter of J2 and she starts out 16 now I get that the whole age thing might not match up with when they started Supernatural but this is fiction. Now I also put Tokio Hotel on the fandoms list because they are in this and if you don't know who they are shame on you! Listen to their music! Their a sort of rock band I never thought in a million years I would like them their style if very different but I love them! And the twins Tom and Bill Kaulitz are the two main people in the band and in this story...well youll see!

My family is a little complicated…ok very complicated. My parents are Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki; yes the stars from the TV show Supernatural. You see in the world I live in males can have babies and it’s not weird at all…well it sort of is. And it just so happens Jared had me.

But my parents have to keep their relationship a secret, they argue it has to do with the show “there’s a chance it could mess it up with how our characters are brothers Raligence” they say. So they both have cover up wives Danneel and Genevieve, I consider them both to be like my step moms but all I want is for my parents to be out in public.

The houses are right next to each other, and everyone assumes it’s because our families are so close. To everyone I’m the daughter of Jensen and Danneel, and Jared and Gen are my uncle and aunt. Only a handful of people know the truth.

Our families, and close friends. You see usually I live in one house with mom (Jared) and dad (Jensen) but when people come over we have to organize everything and mom has to go back over to the next house with Aunt Gen and Danneel comes back over to us.

Well my parents decided to make it even more complicated when mom popped out my two brothers Thomas and Shep, and of course they had to say Gen had them. I’m 16 now and I’m tired of pretending.

It’s easy to say Jensen is my dad because I look just like him but when you put me next to him and mom I’m a perfect combination of both.

I have my dad’s bright green eyes, and dirty blonde hair but my mom’s tan skin and deep dimples when I smile, and his perfect thick hair.

Their fans are starting to catch on, they already support wincest of J2 and their piecing together the puzzle, and I think it’s pretty obvious I look nothing like Danneel she has red hair and brown eyes, and she’s pale-she’s nice and sweet and I love her but she’s not my mom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

My 17th birthday was coming up soon and it needed planning so one breezy September night I was sitting on the back porch next to the fire pit with mom and dad and my best friend Kassi (she and my friend Lauren were the only ones of my friends who knew.)

“Ok sweetie so what are we thinking?” I shrugged “nothing crazy like my 16th that’s for sure maybe just going out to eat as a family and with some friends and then bring them back here and have a movie night or something?”

They nodded I sat forward “but mom I want you to be here” he frowned “honey why wouldn’t I be?”

I gave him a look “you know why.”

He sighed “honey-“ “no mom I want you here this is a big deal it’s my birthday and I want both of my parents with me besides all my friends love you two together can’t you just say you shipped the girls off to your house for the weekend and you were going to chaperone?”

Mom shared a look with dad who took his hand and kissed his knuckles “yes sweetie we can do that” dad smiled. 

That night Kassi and I were lying in my bed when she rolled over “ok what’s bothering you? You’ve been acting all quiet since we came in.”

I sighed and faced her “I’m just so tired of all this I mean how much longer am I going to have to pretend? I want everyone to know who my real parents are, I love Danneel and I consider her to be family but she’s not my mom and she never will be Jared had me but real mom.”

“Ralignence I know this is hard for you I’m not going to say I understand because I don’t and I never will but I see how it hurts you and I wish you could get what you wanted I do but that’s up to your parents.”

I huffed “Kassi it’s so hard to have to go out in public with Danni and dad and act like one big happy family, and have to call mom Uncle Jared.”

“You know what the hardest part is? Is when mom lives over here and everything’s going great but somehow it always gets messed up because someone has to come over and then we have to take down all our family pictures and wipe away any trace of mom.”

“And it hurts because I have to help and I have to see the way mom and dad throw wounded glances at each other…the hardest picture to take down is the one where I was born.”

“Moms in the hospital bed holding me and you can tell he just had me his hairs sweaty and sticking to him and he looks tired but his smiling and his dimples are showing and dads beside him his got his hand on me and his kissing dads head and his got the proudest smile and they look so in love and its hard.”

“What am I going to do if their still lying years down the road? What am I going to do the day I get married?” I cried.

“I don’t wasn’t just dad walking me down the aisle I want them both and when the preacher asks dad who gives this woman away and he says her mother and I do I want it to be about my real mom and I want mom and dad to sit beside each other and cry and be proud that their only daughter is getting married but at the rate were going it’s going to be Danneel up there.”

I shook my head tears pouring out of my eyes “I don’t want that.”

Little did I know Kassi wasn’t the only one who heard my little confession that dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence's birthday has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall are liking it so far!

Before I knew it my birthday was here, that morning I woke to the smell of bacon I threw my white duvet back and straightened my nightgown out before walking out of my boho style room that my dad didn’t understand.

I crept down the stairs quietly when I got to the kitchen my eyebrows shot up dad was at the stove frying bacon, mom was pouring coffee and talking quietly with Danneel and Gen who sat at the bar I glanced over to the living room to see Tom and Shep watching cartoons.

They turned and spotted me “Rali!”

They ran to me and threw themselves at my legs and held on tight “happy birthday Rali!”

I smiled and bent down and kissed their heads “thank you monkeys.”

I pried them off and they led me in the kitchen mom smiled “happy birthday baby girl” he came over and pulled me in his arms and held me “I can’t believe my baby is 17.”

I rolled my eyes playfully but held on tight dad came over and joined in on the hug “my little love bug is growing up happy birthday sweetie” he kissed my head.

I pulled back “do I smell bacon?”

They laughed “we made your favorite breakfast bacon, raspeberry&ricotta stuffed French toast and coffee” my eyes widened “you guys didn’t have to do this.”

Danni smiled “sweetie it’s your day and you know they always spoil you on your birthday” she brushed my hair back “happy birthday.” 

She hugged me “I know you’re not my real daughter but I still consider you to be” I smiled weakly thank you I smiled at Aunt Gen who held her arms open and I folded myself in them “happy birthday sweet pea.”

She kissed my cheek “you better get used to the surprises today is all about you.”

We all sat at the table “ok sweetie so your friends will be here at 5 and have you decided where were eating?”

“I was thinking Wink is that ok?”

Mom smiled “it’s your birthday sweetie who’s all coming?”

“Kassi and Lauren obviously and Maddie, Leticia, Anna, Trenton, and Chase but the only ones spending the night are the girls.”

Dad let out a breath of relief I rolled my eyes “dad you need to get over it he leaned forward you’re my only daughter I’ll never get over it.” 

“Is any of the cast coming?” Dad nodded “Misha and Vicky are coming, and Cliff and Jim is to.”

I smiled “Uncle Jim is coming?”

They nodded with smiles “of course his coming just for you”

. I ate quickly Kassi and Lauren would be here before anyone, they were coming at 4 I paused “it will just be us right?”

I threw glances at Gen and Danni “I’m sorry it’s not that I don’t want you here after dinner it’s just”- “honey we get it” Danni soothed “you don’t need to apologize” she patted my hand and gave me a smile.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed mom giving dad a strange look but I ignored it I jumped up “ok well I’m going to start getting ready then.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wore a seersucker plaid dress with nude wedges and I curled my hair loosely.

A knock sounded on my door before I could open it, it was thrown open Kassi and Lauren were grinning “HAPPY BIRTHDAY Ral’s!!”

I laughed as they hugged me tightly “thanks guys!”

They pulled back “well don’t you look cute.”

They each had presents in their hands they noticed me eyeing them “oh no you don’t you’re not opening them till tonight with everyone else.”

I pouted is “Danni and Gen still here?”

Kassi rolled her eyes “you know they are making a public outing tonight and Jared and Jensen won’t go out without them” I huffed.

“All I want is for them to come out I can’t do this much longer it’s depressing lying all the time.”

“Well forget that today it’s your birthday you deserve to be happy now let’s go downstairs I hear voices!”

We bounded down the steps I could see all my friends and when I reached the bottom I froze in surprise before bursting into smiles “Uncle Chad!” I squealed I launched myself into his waiting arms he laughed before lifting me up and twirling me around “they said you couldn’t be here?”

He pulled back with a soft smile and brushed my hair back “do you think I would miss your birthday? My favorite person in the whole world?”

I beamed and hugged him again “I’m glad you’re here I’ve missed you I need someone to talk to” he kissed my cheek “will talk tomorrow” he whispered in my ear.

I turned and greeted my friends before turning to dad “where’s Uncle Jim and Misha?”

“Their meeting us at the restaurant darling everyone ready?”

We had to take two cars my friends and I ended up with Uncle Chad. When we got to Wink I jumped out and rushed to Uncle Jim “there’s my little bug!”

He hugged me and kissed my cheek “I can’t believe your 17 where has the time gone?”

I grinned cheekily “its cuz your old” I teased he rolled his eyes “no your just growing too fast.”

I turned to hug Misha he kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair, “ok can we eat? I’m starving.”

During dinner I sat between Kassi and dad I threw a sad glance at mom who was sitting across me with Gen he caught my stare and gave me an encouraging smile I nodded before throwing myself in the girls gossiping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord it seems Raligence is starting to get down do we feel for her?  
> And in case anyone is wondering I got the name Raligence from A Walk To Remember I know his middle name is Rollins but I put that together and got Raligence and I love it!


	3. Im Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence finally tells her parents how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter it finally gets a little heated.

Dinner was fun yet a tad awkward all I found myself slipping on moms name, and after we went to the video store and rented some movies and grabbed as much junk as possible.

When we got home dad brought out the cake I smiled “wow guys this is great thank you!”

Dad and Danni kissed my cheek and mom came over and gave me a lingering hug “happy birthday ladybug make a wish”

I knew exactly what I would wish for and by the looks of my parents they did to.

When we did that it was time for presents I sat happily as Kassi thrusted hers out first she grinned “I saw it and I just had to!”

I smiled back and ripped the wrapping paper “oh Kassi” I smiled inside a card was a gold double looped necklace and the note said “my handpicked family, my partner in crime and my personal therapist.”

“Thank you for the constant reminder in life that people don’t always suck”

. I grinned “thank you”

I hugged her tightly everyone smiled “that’s really nice Kassi” mom and dad smiled ok me next Lauren handed hers to me.

It was some Mac lipstick, the new naked 3 eye palette and some foundation I grinned “thank you! I really wanted the naked 3!”

She smiled “I know it’s all you’ve talked about” she laughed- the gifts kept coming Danni handed me hers oh my god it was the new Jeffery Campbell boots I squeaked “oh d-mom thank you” she leaned over and hugged me “your welcome honey.”

Next it was Gen she got me a gift card to sephora and the Birkenstock sandals “thank you Gen we saw these at the mall last week!”

Mom reached across “here monkey this is only part one I have another gift for you later” I nodded inside was the new Michael Kors fringed cross body purse.

“Ahh mo-Uncle Jay thank you” I leaped across the room and threw myself in his lap he held me tightly “your welcome sweetie” he kissed my head.

I leaned back and finally got off dad handed me his “here honey” inside was a pair of diamond studs “wow dad these are great thank you” he kissed my cheek “your welcome honey…now I believe it’s time for the girls to leave.” 

He smiled at Danni and Gen who stood willingly “ok we know when were not wanted” Danni leaned down and kissed my cheek “happy birthday honey I love you.” “Love you to.”  
Gen hugged me “later ladybug.”

When they left we all ran to my room and changed into our pjs I put on my cheetah print silk pjs and washed my face then we bounded down the stairs and to the back patio.

I paused mom and dad were laughing as they helped each other build the fire pit dad leaned over and said something causing mom to laugh loudly and shove him I smiled sadly and I guess Kassi noticed she put her arm around me “I know Ral’s its ok come on” she tugged me outside I coughed and my parents turned “hey girls ready to build a fire?”

I smiled weakly and sat with Kassi on the hanging cushioned loveseat I caught dad frown at me but I ignored him and moved closer to Kassi who understood perfectly and held my hand.

We sat out there and talked and joked for at least an hour but I couldn’t concentrate all I could focus on was mom and dad sitting next to each other and their hands resting between them close enough to touch but not exactly I frowned I shook my head and stood “I think we should go in and watch the movie now uh do yall mind if it’s just us girls from now own?”

“Um sure honey” I nodded and started in to the kitchen Kassi following my trail “will you help me get the junk food?”

“Yeah, you ok?”

“No I’m not I just couldn’t sit there and watch them bounce around each other and pretend I don’t know how much longer I can, let’s just watch the movie.”

I lay back on the couch with Kassi and we curled up under my fur blanket I laid my head on her shoulder and we pressed play on 50 Shades.

When the first sex scene came on we all screamed loudly I laughed “oh my god!”

“Girls you ok?”

“Yes dad doesn’t come in here!” The girls laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone shook my shoulder Kassi smiled lets go to bed we got up and made our way to my room “hey guys I’m gonna go say goodnight to dad I’ll be back.”

I crept to my parent’s room and knocked “come in.”

I opened the door to see my parents lying in bed dad with his glasses and a book and mom on his computer they smiled “hey honey yall going to bed?”

“Yeah were calling it a night.”

“Raligence are you ok? You seemed down since we got home.”

I bit my lip “you know why I don’t know why you’re asking me.” Dad sighed “Raligence I-“I shook my head “can we not?”

“I can’t right now and honestly I’m tired of talking about it because when we do its just useless excuses you two give me and I don’t want to hear them anymore I will never understand how two people who are so madly in love want to keep it a secret and you know what it might be ok with you two but it’s not with me I’m tired of pretending.”

My eyes welled with tears “I’m tired of telling people Danni is my mom because she’s not you are and I want everyone to know that and at this rate no one ever will and I don’t want to ever get married if you two aren’t the ones giving me away I’m tired of packing up are family photos and memories whenever people come over and I can’t do it I’m tired of it all!”

“And I can’t look at you right now” I wiped my face and ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Raligence. I cant even imagine how I would deal with this.


	4. Im Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared come to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happens in this chapter! and we finally get a small taste of Jareds POV.

The next morning I woke to the smell of coffee I rolled over to see Kassi already awake she smiled “so I heard your talk last night” my eyes widened “its ok” she whispered “no one else did I was walking to the bathroom.”

I shook my head “I just exploded and it felt really good” I sat up “where is everyone?”

“I think their already downstairs I said I would wait for you to wake up plus I figured you would need a minute to face your parents” I smiled “you know me so well.”

“You sure you want to go down there?”

“No but if I don’t people will wonder so let’s go.”

We walked downstairs the girls were at the table eating waffles and mom and dad were at the bar when they saw me they shot me a hopeful smile but I turned away and sat down with the girls.

Danni came over and sat a coffee and fruit in front of me she kissed my head “will talk later ok?” I nodded mutely and sipped my coffee that she always knew how to make just right.

 

The girls left a couple hours later and I locked myself in my room. A soft knock hit my door I sat up come in Danni peeked in with a smile “hey Hun can we talk?”

I shrugged “I guess” she came in and sat in front of me “you ok?”

“No I’m not I’m sure you know I have no doubt mom and dad told you” she nodded “yes they did.”

“Danni I have nothing against you I love you and I consider you to be like a mom but you’re not and I want everyone to know the truth I’m tired of lying all the time my whole life is a lie and it’s not worth it” I cried "I just want people to know who my parents are and see how in love they are it’s not fair.”

I sobbed “oh sweetie” she pulled me in her arms and held me tightly and rocked me back and forth “I know it’s not and I’m sorry.”

 

Jared’s pov.  
I sat down on the bed “Jensen I can’t do this” he frowned “what’s wrong?”

“Our little girl is hurting you heard what she said” he sighed “I know baby” he sat next to me “but what can we do? Tell everyone?”

“Yes Jensen that’s exactly what we should do I feel the same way she does I want people to know you’re my husband and not Dannis and I want people to know you’re the father of my kids and that Raligence is my daughter don’t you?”

“Of course I do but do you think people can handle it?”

“Well if they can’t they weren’t our true fans” he smiled “ok let’s do it?”

“Really?”

“Yeah I can call our managers and get an interview set up.”

Raligence pov.  
The next day I came downstairs to see Gen.

“I frowned where’s mom and dad?”

She sat down “they had an interview in LA they won’t be back till tomorrow probably when you get home from cheer practice.”

“They didn’t tell me they had an interview”

“It just came about and they couldn’t miss it”

“Well what about Danni? She usually stays with me when their out of town.”

“She has a photo shoot she’s tending to right now you don’t mind me being here do you?”

“Of course not" I rushed "I love hanging with you Aunt Gen I’m just surprised is all.”

I sat beside her she smiled “you want to go grab some breakfast? And maybe do some shopping with your birthday money?”

I grinned “let me get dressed” I ran upstairs and put on a white crop top and rolled up cut off overalls I let my hair hang in beach waves and slipped on my brown sandals and grabbed my new bag and bounded down the steps ?can we stop and get Kassi?”

“She’s going to spend the night her parents are out of town” she nodded

. After we got Kassi we went to Urth Café and then we went to the strip downtown with all the shops. 

When we got home Kassi was scrolling on her phone when she screamed “Rali!” she ran over “watch this.”

It was my parents interview I pressed play “and today on the show we had Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles and they shared a shocking confession”-it panned in on them “we thought it was time we come clean and say that Danneel Harris and Genevieve Cortese are not our real wives-Jared and I have been married since season one and as everyone knows he is a carrier and Raligence, Tom, and Shep are our kids.”

My jaw dropped I was speechless. 

“GEN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord the cat is out of the bag!


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence deals with her parents confession and she meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots happening! So obviously J2 finally came clean! And we get introduced to Tom in this chapter!

She came running in “what’s wrong?”

I held up the phone “did you know?”

She bit her lip “they didn’t want you to know they wanted you to watch it first.”

I felt tears run down my cheeks I dialed mom…”Rali?”

“Mommy is it true?”

“You saw it?”

“Yes” I cried “is it true? Are we going to be a real family now?”

“Yes honey we are” he was crying to “I’m so sorry sweetie we should have done this sooner I’m so sorry baby you should have had to carry this on your shoulders for so long.”

I let out a heart wrenching sob and Kassi pulled me close and Aunt Gen rubbed my back mom passed the phone to dad because he was crying to hard.

“Baby?”

“Hey daddy”

“Hey sweetie listen were coming home right now ok? We got an early flight will be there in an hour.”

They arrived an hour later and I rushed straight into their arms they fell to their knees and held me and I cried freely. They kissed my cheeks and I kissed theirs “this is real right? No more taking pictures down or lying?”

“No honey this is it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a whirlwind after that everyone wanted interviews with them, people were lined up outside our gate and my friends didn’t understand why I kept it in.

Everyone came up to me in school asking if it was true but I wasn’t bothered I was happy. I was even set to go with my parents to their upcoming Supernatural panel next week in San Francisco.

It was Friday night which means we had a football game my parents were in the stands with Danni and Gen and I was on the track in my cheer uniform cheering my heart out.

There were people coming up to them asking for autographs and applauding them on their bravery I smiled at them and they cheered loudly causing me to blush my parents were real embarrassing.

At half time Kassi and I jogged up to the stands to sit with them mom smiled “yall are looking good out there!”

Kassi and I struck a pose “that’s because were flawless” everyone laughed I sat on moms lap “can we go to Mollies diner after the game?”

Dad nodded “that sounds good we haven’t eaten dinner yet and knowing you girls you’ll be hungry” we scoffed playfully but laughed “that’s true we could eat forever” I stood up “well we got to get back”-“Rali I have a surprise for you after the game ok?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when we finally got home I trudged in the living room tiredly and plopped down on the couch where mom and dad insisted they had to talk to me.

“Well I know it’s been a couple weeks since your birthday but with all the chaos I didn’t get to give you your second gift” mom held out his hand which held two concert tickets to Tokio Hotel my eyes widened I jumped up and snatched them before squealing.

I hugged them tightly “thank you thank you! I thought they were sold out!”

Dad laughed “well we have connections and its going to be in LA next weekend which is perfect because our convention is in San Fran so it’s only a couple hours away and the concert is on a Friday so you and kassi can go to that on Friday and we have our panel on Saturday and you know it’s an all day thing so you have to be ready to go by 7 ok?”

“That means right after the concert you have to get back to the airport and come to San Fran got it? No staying out late you go straight to the airport because you already committed to this panel and the fans are counting on you being together, plus this is our first one as an official family.”

I grinned “I promise daddy ill be up and ready to go!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That next weekend Kassi and I waited impatiently inside the staples center for the concert to start I had made sure my outfit fit the night-I had on a cropped black halter, leather leggings, black ankle boots and a baggy denim jacket incase it got chilly.

I couldn’t believe I was here I had been obsessed with Tokio Hotel for years after stumbling across them one day-they’re a rock band, music I never thought I would be interested in but actually liked much to the confusion of my parents.

The band consisted of twins Bill (singer) and Tom (guitar), Georg (bass) and Gustav (drummer) and their all German.

Finally they came out and I cheered loudly, “I can’t believe dad got us first row seats!”

During the concert I caught Tom watching me and each time I blushed I wasn’t some shy anit-social I did have boyfriends but I’ve been single for 2 years it’s hard to have an honest boyfriend with the profession my parents have plus all I do is cheer for school and competition so that fills up my social calendar.

When the concert was over I took Kassi’s hand ready to dart out and head to the airport when a tall man rushed over to me “excuse me miss Tom requested to see you” my brows shot up and I knew I looked stupid but I couldn’t stop my jaw from dropping.

Kassi shoved me towards the guy and I followed dragging her close “Kassi” I hissed “we have to go”-“come on Raligence live a little Tom Kaulitz wants to see you!”

I bit my lip as we came backstage Tom was sitting close to Bill when they saw me they grinned “your Raligence Ackles right?”

I gulped great their probably just interested in my parents “uh yes” their smiles widened “your dads are on Supernatural?”

“Uh mom and dad” they frowned in confusion “but I thought they came out and said they were”- “yes but I call Jared mom I know it makes no sense but he birthed me so I call him mom” I babbled.

Tom stood “I’m sorry your probably wondering why I called you back here”-he stepped closer and I held my breath “but I saw you from the stage and I thought you were gorgeous I’ve read all about you I just had to get you” 

He had a suggestive look on his face and suddenly it all clicked.

I frowned in disgust “what is this? You just wanted to see if you could get in my pants?”

His eyes widened “because I’m not some groupie and I’m not easy either read all about me you know nothing about me and neither do they” he smirked “so tell me.”

“Fine I’m Raligence Ackles I’m 18 and I’m not easy I have dignity and pride and I’m not about to let you have your way with me in some high class hotel room just for you to kick me out in the morning and never call me again, I know how that works-how bands work and I’m not that person I don’t have sex with random people famous or not besides I’m probably more well known than you!”

Kassi snickered.

“I don’t care about any of that all I wanted was to come hear you play do I think your attractive? Yes but I am not a slut I am a virgin and I have class, and a convention tomorrow I have to speak at with my parents.”

So I took Kassis hand “you played well” I smiled tightly “goodnight” I whirled around and strutted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows that for a first meeting? Turns out Raligence has some spunk.  
> I hope yall liked Raligence and J2s little tearful reunion.


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence has her first convention and an uninvited guest shows up. She shares some of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this chapter! We get to see a whole new side of Raligence she opens up to Tom.

“I can’t believe you did that!”

I snarled “he wasn’t about to think I was going to have sex with him that’s exactly what he wanted I heard about his reputation he bounces from one girl to the next and raves about the girls he fucks well not me hell no.”

The next morning I put on a black strappy flared tunic dress and a red baggy sweater with my Jeffery Campbell boots I met my parents at the hotel hosting the convention we hurried to the lobby.

“And now please welcome Jared Padalecki-Ackles, Jensen Ackles and their daughter Raligence” we came out all smiles and I stuck close to my parents, I was sat in the middle of them mom took the lead.

“Wow thank you were so happy to be here any first timers?”

Screams filled the room “cool so is my daughter” he laughed “well on the stage at least” I smiled “ok let’s start.”

“This question is for Raligence, how did it feel hiding who your family was for so long?”

“Uh it was really hard because I wanted everyone to know who my mom was uh and it was hard lying to people”-“why do you call him mom?”

We laughed “I get asked that a lot, cuz he birthed me and carried me around and to me his my mom I know his a guy trust me but that’s just how I see him you know I go to him with all my guy problems and that’s just our relationship.”

“I mean both my parents are males so I mean I know I’ve had Danneel but my mom is not a female like many others and every teenage girl needs one and mom just kind of assumed that role for me he tried to get me to call him papa but it didn’t stick for me I have been independent since birth.”

“Next question is for Jensen and Jared how is it having a teenager?”

Dad laughed “she’s awful!”

I scowled “nah she’s great were really proud she’s not like a lot of teenagers she has a good solid head on her shoulders she knows exactly what she wants-yeah uh and we can honestly say she’s responsible you knew she doesn’t drink or do drugs she calls when she’s going to be late I mean she doesn’t have time to party anyway she cheers for school and competition so she’s always busy her only free day is Sunday from summer to the spring time were proud of her.”

“Uh yeah this next question is for Raligence are you single?” I froze I knew that voice I heard Kassi gasp from behind the curtain and my parents just looked confused and a little pissed.

I glared “I don’t think that’s any of your business” Tom smiled “but Raligence I thought you wanted me to know all about you?”

If looks could kill he would a mindless puddle of disgusting Tom goo I stood up and glared harder “Tom could you please go backstage I would greatly appreciate it” I hissed he slauntered behind the curtain and I sat back down slowly.

Mom leaned over “what the hell was that?”

“That was Tom Kaulitz …ill explain later.”

After the panel I rushed off stage clutched Tom by his arm and jerked him to an empty room “what the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me?”

He laughed “you told me you would be here and you rushed off so quickly last night” –“do you blame me? What do you want with me?”

His smile softened “not what you think I like you, you intrigue me your witty, honest, and independent and I like that. You’re not like those other girls they throw themselves at me but you didn’t.”

I frowned “what do you want Tom?”

“A date” he pleaded “please just one and if you want nothing to do with me after that ill respect it” I bit my lip “fine one date but it has to be tonight I’m going back to Texas tomorrow afternoon” he grinned.

I took his hand and led him out to the lobby where my parents and Kassi were waiting mom and dad stood when they saw Tom and mom smiled knowingly but dad looked perplexed “uh would it be ok if Tom took me out tonight?”

“Ill be ready for the flight tomorrow but please?”

“Raligence this convention is all day” –“dad it’s just till 8 he said he will wait till then and he’ll have me back by midnight please daddy?”

He sighed and looked to mom who decided to take charge as usual when it came to these situations “ok honey you can go but you have to wait till 8 ok?”

I smiled “thank you mom-oh this is Tom” mom shook his hand with a bright smile “it’s nice to meet you Tom you know Jensen and I play guitar as well?” Tom smiled politely “I heard that I’ve seen you on YouTube a couple times.”

Mom looked to dad and elbowed him and sent him a fierce look “uh I’m Jensen nice to meet you” dad mumbled I knew from his look he didn’t like Toms ways of style from his long dark hair that was usually pulled back into a messy low bun, his baggy clothes, gagged ears and pierced lip he could often pull off the gangster look.

I shooed Tom to the couch and followed my parents back to the stage but not before pulling dad aside “what was that?”

“What?”

“That look you gave him don’t tell me you of all people are going to judge him?”

“Excuse me young lady?”

“You keep mom a secret for years and you’re going to judge him based on his looks?”

“Come on dad...you have to respect my choices I’m 17 and it’s just one date I know what I’m doing ok?”

He sighed “fine but I still don’t like it”

“Dad you like no guy that I get involved with.”

 

When the panel was finally over I met Tom in the lobby he smiled “you ready?”

“Yeah, where we going?”

“That my friend is a secret” he took my hand and led me outside to his Audi “I’m surprised you came out without Bill I hear you two are close” he smiled “we are he knows where I am he likes you I see you two being very close friends.”

We ended up on the bridge “what are we doing here? Is this the part where you murder me and throw me into the icy water below?”

“Were sightseeing” he smiled and laid a blanket out I gave him a curious smile and sat next to him…”so tell me why you’re afraid to let someone in?”

I whipped my head to him my breath hitched “why would you think that?”

He gave me a look I sighed “I have been single for 2 years I was in love once, and he broke my heart-he ruined me.”

“What was his name?”

I closed my eyes “Logan we met when we were 13 and I hated him from the first sight I knew his type he was a player and I swore I would never be one of those girls and then we turned 14 and something changed and he lured me in and I became another girl on his list.”

“He hurt me in so many ways” I shook my head 2 long, torturous years I can’t even count on both my hands how many times he cheated on me, and the saddest part?”

“I knew about every single girl and I never did anything about it because I was weak and scared and I didn’t want to be alone.”

“We fought all the time it seemed like he yelled at me about anything and everything I let out a sad sigh finally I couldn’t take it anymore I remember we were in Olive Garden” I snorted “and we had been fighting again and I burst into tears in the middle of the restaurant and when we got home I told him I was done he tried to get me back for a couple of weeks but I just couldn’t you know?”

“I tried breaking up with him once before, my friend told me he had cheated and I went up to him at the end of the day and he knew by my face and I hit him and it felt good..And after I broke up with him I felt free.”

“I want to be in love again real love I believe in soul mates a true love but it’s hard to find it when you’ve been heartbroken as much as I have it gets tiring trying to find the one.”  
I looked to him he wore a sympathetic expression “I’m sorry I can’t say I know how that feels I’ve never been in love.”

“You just haven’t found the right person yet or maybe it’s because you’re the one who’s afraid to let people in?”

He looked down “I don’t know maybe your right, I’m just not like Bill his the romantic one” –“just because your identical twins doesn’t mean you have to be the exact same all the time you’re your own person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else tear up? how do we feel about Tom and Raligence? Now I thought I should share this. The story Raligence gives Tom is actually true that is from my own personal expierence and I hope yall enjoy reading it. And never let a guy take advantage of you like that.


	7. I've Never Felt This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence gets a vistor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I drew a blank! But I hope yall are enjoying it!

It wasn’t 2 days later I was in the bed trying to sleep but it wasn’t working I couldn’t stop thinking about Tom it made no sense I barely knew the guy.

I rolled my head to the nightstand and groaned at the alarm clock 2 am and I had to be up early the next morning for school.

I was considering on going to find the Nyquil when something tapped my window, I shot up and gasped “Tom?”

He smiled through the glass I rushed over” what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?”

He smirked “everyone knows where you live I googled it”

I rolled my eyes “well that’s good to know...but what are you doing here?”

He shrugged “I know we don’t really know each other but I can’t stop thinking about you its crazy I’ve never had this problem.”

I smiled “no I get it I’ve been thinking about you to none of it makes any sense but what does?”

“Do you have any plans this weekend?”

“Uh actually I have a game Friday night I have to cheer at and a dance recital on Saturday in Dallas so I wouldn’t be able to go to LA or anything.”

“That’s ok maybe I can come here? I don’t think we have any band stuff this weekend and I could bring Bill maybe we could come see you dance?”

I snorted “do you really want to sit through all that? I mean these things last all day usually and you would have to sit with my parents”

He smiled “that’s fine and I would like to watch you dance if that’s ok?”

“Yeah I mean its fine I could text you the info this week now you got to go I have school tomorrow and at this rate I’m never going to get up to get ready” I shooed him off the bed.

Turns out I was right the next morning I was slugging my way downstairs I decided there was no way I was dressing up so I put on a baggy grey tank, ripped skinny jeans rolled up and the black Birkenstock sandals Gen got me and a sweater tied around my waist and I threw my hair in a messy ponytail with minimal makeup.

As I trudged my way in the kitchen dad was pouring coffee in his mug and mom was at the counter with Tom and Shep trying to coax them into eating their breakfast.

You look like you had a rough night I scowled at dad “gee thanks daddy” I took the iced coffee he made me mom chuckled” he didn’t mean it like that” he smacked dads arm gently “you just look tired did you not sleep?”

I bit my lip “I had a hard time falling asleep, I think I got maybe 3 hours” I opened the fridge and took out a cup of mixed fruit “I have practice after school then dance so won’t be home till 8 will you be home or not?”

“You know were here all week we don’t go back to Canada for filming till next week so I think Danni or Gen will be staying with you maybe both of them and tonight is pizza night so ill save you some or are you going to grab something with the girls?”

I picked up my bag and made my way outside” ill text you and let you know save some just in case but we might grab something from Mothers Café” I kissed their cheeks and headed out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After cheer practice I headed out with the girls to grab a bite before dance. Kassi turned to the girls with a sly smirk “have yall heard? Little Rali has a new boy.”

I glared at her “his not my boy his just…I like him ok? It’s not a big deal-.”

Leticia cut me off “you have a new boyfriend and we haven’t heard about it? Hello were your friends I would like the dirty details please.”

I rolled my eyes “there are no dirty details.” She leaned closer over the table practically in her burger “ well who is he?”

 

I bit my lip and prepared myself for the screams “Tom Kaulitz…from Tokio Hotel.”

They all stared for a few seconds before bursting into squeals I cringed and covered my ears. “Keep it down! God it’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah maybe not for you.” Kendal piped up “this is your normal everyday life but we enjoy hearing about it now please enlighten us.”

I sighed and started into last weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we like Tom&Raligence?


	8. Do You Like Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence's parents ask a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted ive been busy with school! Hope yall like it!

The weekend came quick we ended up losing our football game Friday which was a little depressing and the next day was the dance competition. I bounded down the stairs in my sparkly blue outfit.

“Uh guys?” my parents turned and grinned “well don’t you look gorgeous?”

I smiled back at dad “thank you, now yall remember Tom and Bill are meeting us there right? And we have to pick Kassi up on the way.”

Mom nodded with a smile but dad glowered I narrowed my eyes “daddy I’m begging you please be nice.”

“Don’t worry sweetie your father will be on his best behavior…if he knows what’s good for him.”

Dad smirked and opened his mouth to comment but I held my hand up “please don’t I’m right here I would rather stay innocent.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When we got to the venue the twins were already waiting by the entrance, my palms grew sweaty.

Tom smiled at me “nice outfit.”

I rolled my eyes playfully “don’t be jealous just because you would look absolutely horrid in it.”

Bill laughed “Tom likes to play dress up, don’t you Tom?”

Tom glowered at him “Bill can you shut up?”

I giggled “well Kassi and I have to go in and get ready for our dance follow my parents they’ll show you to the seats.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When I finished my partner dance with Kassi I went onto my solo. Which I won first place for.

I met my parents backstage mom grinned “Rali that was so beautiful your dad even teared up”

Dad grumbled “no I did not your exaggerating Jay…but your moms right Rali you were fantastic.”

I hugged them both in thanks and turned to the twins who wore matching smiles.

“You did very good Raligence I’ve never seen anyone dance like that.” I grinned “thank you Bill that means a lot.”

Tom nodded in agreement “you looked amazing.” I blushed and averted my gaze dad swung his arm around me “how about some dinner?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got back home mom turned to me “sweetie you did so good today.”

“Thanks mom.” I beamed but he wasn’t finished.

“Honey do you really like Tom?”

I was speechless, where did this question come from?

“Uh yes mom I really like him, why?’

He shared a look with dad and they sat me down “we want to make sure…you know we love you and we support you no matter what it’s just…your father his worried. We don’t want you hurt we’ve heard about his reputation.”

I bit my lip and rolled it with my teeth “I know you two are worried but we just…we connect you know? I know that I don’t know him very well but that doesn’t matter.”

Mom smiled “well alright then .”


	9. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Raligence get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall notice a couple weeks to a month has passed by. I loved writing this chapter! And this whole chapter is pretty much Jensen's POV.

I ran down the steps and tripped over the last one landing myself on my butt at the race of trying to get the door before dad. He passed me and laughed loudly I sent him a glare as he opened the door and I jumped up quickly.

Tom was standing with him hands behind his back he gave me a confused smile “why is your face red?”

If anything I blushed deeper “I uh I tripped…” He chuckled with dad who in these past couple weeks had actually grown fond of Tom against his better judgment of course.

I rushed over and adjusted my top before kissing dads cheek “ill be back later ok? Tell mom I said bye.” And at that I clutched Toms hand and drug him to his car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen’s POV.

I was enjoying a rather good sleep with a loud slam of the door jostled me awake I shifted and sat up before looking over to Jared whose was still sleeping soundly I rolled my eyes he could sleep through anything.

I got up and opened the door and Raligence rushed past me and ducked in her room but not before I caught the trace of tears I frowned.

“Raligence get down here!” I started down the stairs to see Tom who was pacing when he saw me he stopped “I’m sorry Mr. A I didn’t mean to wake you but I swear I will out stubborn her if it’s the last thing I do.”

“I’m sorry sir but I’m not leaving not until she talks to me ill sleep on the porch swing if I have to.” I felt a smile twitch and I nodded “how about the couch? I don’t need the neighbors thinking there’s some homeless man on my porch the blankets are in the closet.”

He nodded in thanks and I went to find Raligence.

I tapped her door and it swung open to reveal her teary eyes and mascara running down her face “sweetie what happened? I got Tom down there on the couch.”

She sniffed “it’s stupid really we were out in the parking lot at the bowling alley and I asked if I could drive his car cuz it’s an Audi and you know I love those.”

I nodded and she kept on “so I was doing good but then I kind of lost the wheel for a second and he started yelling at me and he said he didn’t know how I even got my license and then it kind of escalated into the whole his going on tour for a year thing and that I might not get to visit because I’ll be in school and then I called him a jackass because he called me immature and we just kept yelling.”

Now I understood perfectly I opened my arms and she buried herself in them. God where was Jared when I needed him? I had no clue what to say.

“Just get some sleep ok? You can resolve it in the morning.” She nodded and shut the door. I sighed tiredly…teenagers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I was at the stove whooping up some breakfast when Jared entered he froze by the couch “Jensen? What the hell is Tom Kaulitz doing on our couch?”

I chuckled and waved him over pressing a light kiss on his lips “he and Rali got into an argument last night after busting into the house yelling at 2 am and he was upset and insisted he would stay until she spoke to him.”

Jared smiled “well how sweet…what did they fight about?’

I shook my head “something about how Tom was going on tour for a while and then other things crept in.”

“Uh good morning sirs.”

We looked over at Tom who was shifting from foot to foot Jared took pity on him and sat him down before serving him coffee.

And Raligence chose that moment to come down .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sweet of Tom don't you think?


	10. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence and Tom fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw its so sad!   
> So I couldn't stop writing I had to get another chapter up! Enjoy.

Jared’s POV.

 

I looked between Tom and Raligence and I watched the scowl deepen on her face I cleared my throat and turned to Jensen. “Uh hey babe why don’t we finish our breakfast out on the back patio?”

He nodded and took my waist leading me out but not before I turned and leaned to whisper in her ear “sweetie go easy on him, poor boy slept on that awful couch your daddy bought.”

 

Raligence’s POV.

I took in what mom said but didn’t remove the scowl I crossed my arms. 

“What are you still doing here?” I hissed. Just because my parents took pity on him doesn’t mean I will.

He stepped forward hands open “Rali I know last night we both said something’s we shouldn’t and I’m sorry I shouldn’t of yelled at you or said you were being a bitch but we still need to talk about it.”

I shook my head “no Tom you jumped on me and you know what? I bet it had nothing to do with the car no matter how anal you get. You’re pissed because I won’t be able to come see you well you know what? I’m sorry my education is more important its crunch time I have college to worry about now what country you’re going to be in.”

His lips thinned into a line and he rolled his lip piercing between his teeth I could tell he was getting frustrated “Raligence you also don’t trust me either-“

“Do you blame me?! Come on Tom you forget I know who you were before and maybe you don’t mean to but you can’t help it you’re an insatiable flirt! Do you know how bad that hurts? I’m only 17 Tom I can’t compete with those women.”

“Your 25 do you know how big of a deal that it?” I felt tears well up in my eyes and I tried to choke them back “Tom I don’t want to have to worry about what you’re doing when you’re in Europe.”

His face fell “Raligence Paige Ackles you seem to forget I don’t care how old you are you should know me better than that you think I would cheat?”

I wiped my eyes “what about 2 weeks ago in LA? When that girl came up to you your eyes were practically glued to her chest! And if you don’t care than how come you called me an immature brat?”

He ran his hands through his dark hair “all I can say is I’m sorry…I can’t help it but you know I would never act on it! Come on Raligence this is stupid! Quit acting like this I go on tour in 2 days are we still gonna be fighting? I love that you’re willful and independent but this is bullshit.”

I glared harshly “Tom I think it’s time for you to go now.”

His eyes widened and he shook his head somberly “so that’s it? Were not even gonna work this out?”

My bottom lip quivered and I felt like at any moment the dam would break I had to get him out “Tom you don’t need me…I can’t give you what you need I’m sorry.” And at that I hurried upstairs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later I felt a large comforting hand rubbing my back as I cried into my pillow “its ok baby you just let it out.” I rolled over and buried my face in mom’s chest and sobbed wretchedly.

He rocked me back and forth and waved my dad over who crawled on the other side and held my hand and brushed my hair back “honey what happened?”

I shook my head sadly “its over that's what happened.”

Mom kissed my head and cooed softly “it’s going to be ok baby girl I promise it’s ok to cry sweetie I know this is the hardest the first heartbreak always is.”  
But I couldn’t reply back as another sob chocked up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes were red and swollen and my cheeks were puffy. I could barely speak from crying so hard. I laid in that dark and focused my tired eyes on the ceiling pattern.

My parents had lain with me for 2 hours before going to make me some soup that I couldn’t eat. I was completely heartbroken. Not even Logan made me feel this way.

I rolled over as my door opened and mom came in with a sympathetic smile that made me want to cry some more. He crawled in beside me and opened his arms that I gladly climbed into.

He nuzzled my hair “have you spoken to him?”

I shook my head in response he sighed “do you think maybe you should?”

Another head shake. “Sweetie I know you’re hurt and upset and this is probably the last thing you want to hear but I think maybe you should have let him explain.”

I frowned and pulled back “do you even know what we fought about?”

“No why don’t you tell me?”

“We fought about the tour he got mad because his going to be gone for almost a year and I won’t be able to visit. Mom this is senior year I have to work harder to keep up since I skipped junior year and I have to start applying to colleges I don't have time to fly to Europe.”

“ And he flirts a lot like every time we go somewhere the girls can’t keep their eyes off him and I know it’s not his fault his hot I get that but then he smirks at them or stares to and it hurts I mean mom his 25 what am I doing?”

He petted my hair “oh baby I’m sorry I know how that is…did I ever tell you about when your father and I started dating?’

I shook my head and laid on his chest ready for the story. “Your father is one of the most gorgeous people I have ever met. We were both dating women when we met but I knew the first time I met him his who I would be with.”

“We flirted nonstop but he was still with that girl even after I had dumped my current girlfriend and I got upset so I went off on him one day in the middle of the set I was so angry I couldn’t even look at him and then he got all up in my face and I swear one step closer I would of decked him so I stomped off.”

“After an hour he came to my trailer and I opened my mouth to apologize he kissed me and told me he loved me.”

I smiled softly but it fell and hot tears slipped down out of my inflamed eyes “mommy why does it hurt so much?” I cried.

He held me tighter “oh baby that’s life… did you love him?”

I clutched his shirt tightly and cried into his hard chest “yes” I wailed “I did love him but we didn’t get the chance to say it…I knew it was too good to be true I should of known better than to think this was it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else tear up? Did yall like this chapter? And don't worry this isn't the last of Tom.


	11. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ackles family travels for Christmas. Raligence is still getting over heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Now you'll notice and I mention it in this chapter a couple months has gone by since their break up. I also wanted to say the girl I mention in this chapter Ria is a real person I did not make her up she was dating Tom for sometime im not sure if their still together. (I hope not....don't like her.) And she is a little older than him that's why I include her age.

It had been months and I had ignored every phone call until suddenly they stopped. It was finally Christmas and my parents decided we should go to Cologne, Germany for the holidays; mom had some distant family there. And Kassi would be coming with us since she didn’t get along with her family.

I still wasn’t over Tom but he didn’t seem to be bothered. Just as I predicted he was living it up on his tour. 

Last month I was going through People magazine and burst into tears when I saw Tom with another girl…Ria Somerfield drop dead gorgeous model. And also 28.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We loaded up on the private plane. Kassi and I hunched over our roll suitcases lazily. Its 5 am.

I shivered in the cold and clutched my powder blue stuffed rabbit close, I could hear my parent’s chuckle and snap a picture I looked up they were grinning wickedly. Blackmail. 

I rolled my eyes and tapped Kassi’s shoulder her head rolled up and she blinked bleary eyed. Dad smiled “yall look cozy.”

I looked at my black leggings, baggy sweatshirt and leather jacket a thick scarf wrapped around my neck. Kassi donned a similar outfit.

Dad came over and took our bags and passed them to the pilot who handled them with care. We got on the plane and Kassi and I instantly fell on the plush couch and collapsed on one another.

Mom sat across from us “were going to head on and your dads family and mine will be coming in 3 days.”

I laid my head back and swiped my bangs back in my messy bun. And then I fell asleep.

I woke to a gentle nudge I opened my eyes groggily to see mom smiling at me softly “hey sleepy head were here.” He reached down and lifted me up before throwing an arm around me.

When I stepped off the plane my eyes widened and I let out a sigh of pure awe. Mom grinned “beautiful isn’t it?”

When we got settled in the car dad turned “ok here’s the plan were going to be staying in a cottage that your mothers cousins Wendy and Andy own its got 3 bedrooms and 2 baths so you and Kassi will share one your mom and I the other and then your brothers who will be coming up with my mom in a couple days.”

“Now I thought we could get to the cottage and sleep for a little bit before going out for dinner and then tomorrow Wendy, Andy and their kids are showing us around. And will be having some more family festivities when everyone gets here.”

I nodded and leaned forward “were seeing the whole family right? Everyone that lives here?”

Moms Cousins Wendy and her husband Andy lived in Cologne where we were but the others like my great grandma Vivian (who even at 85 was still hip…at least that’s what she claimed), my Aunt Mary and Uncle Joe. And of course the kids and some more distant cousins. They all lived in Rugen Island or Heidelberg.

Mom nodded “of course honey will see everyone for Christmas next week will be having dinner at Grandma Viv’s in Heidelberg and then will be coming back here to stay and will be here for New Years.”

I fell on the bed with relief and fell into a deep sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I woke up it was 5 I groaned and rolled over and couldn’t help but snort Kassi was laying with her mouth wide open. I shook her arm and she sat up in alarm before frowning.  
Dad rapped on the door “hey kids start getting ready were leaving in an hour.”

I put on my white chunky turtleneck sweater, cream skirt and boots and pulled my hair out of its bun to reveal curls.

We went to Mongo’s the best Thai place mom claimed.

Dinner was great we walked out laughing. I bumped into someone. “Oh gosh I’m so sorry I wasn’t-“

I looked up and froze.

I was staring into the eyes of Tom Kaulitz-I gasped .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! What will she say to him?!


	12. What The Hell Is Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Raligence talk. Something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared something shocking does happen! And honestly it popped in my head right before I wrote it.

I backed up in alarm this couldn’t be happening. He rolled his lip ring with his teeth…a nervous habit.

I checked behind me quickly mom and dad were hovering close waiting to be of assistance.

And Kassi was glaring severely, oh if looks could kill.

“Uh hey Raligence I didn’t expect to see you here.”

I whipped my head back around and continued to stare. I was totally speechless.

He rubbed his neck uneasily at the silence and possibly the look of utter terror on my face.

Did God hate me?

He stepped forward and I moved back. His face fell “Raligence please talk to me…I tried calling you.”

I shook my head “there’s nothing left to say Tom besides, aren’t you pretty busy with Ria these days?”

He winced and looked down at his sneakers “that’s just for publicity…I’ve been single for so long they, well they set it up and I mean we hadn’t come out to the public yet so.”

I scowled “didn’t look like publicity to me with your hands all over her ass.”

He looked at my parents with wide eyes and turned his head in shame.

“Raligence why are you making this so difficult?”

“Excuse me? I’m making this difficult?” I gritted out through clenched teeth. Did this dude have a death wish?

He moved forward again and I took another step back before turning to my parents and Kassi. “Could yall give us a minute please?”

They nodded and dove into the car before I turned my rage to Tom.

“You must be out of your fucking mind. Do you know the hell you’ve put me through these past couple months? Huh do you!?”

“I have had to sit on the sidelines and hear from every stupid TV or magazine how you and perfect little Ria are so in love and how she’s just so fucking wonderful and I’m tired of it!”

He cringed “I’m sorry Rali I can’t help what my PR manager does-“

“That’s total bullshit and you know it. You have to agree to that sort of thing do you think I’m stupid? I mean come on Thomas I have a 4.5 GPA I think I could of figured it out.”

Out of the blue Bill stepped up and grinned “Raligence I’ve missed you! Are you ok?”

And suddenly I couldn’t breathe, I had to get out so without looking I turned for the car and didn’t realize that the whole time I moved back from Tom I had entered the road. And at that moment a car rushed forward.

I could hear my parents screaming for help. Kassi was crying. But Tom I could hear the loudest. He was begging for me to open my eyes. Pleading for me to wake up.  
And the darkness took me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I felt was pain. Everything hurt, and there was this strange beeping noise.

I shifted and instantly regretted it as agony shot through me. I whimpered and stilled my body. What the hell happened?

I could hear voices whispering around me and I strained to hear who it was.

“Please wake up baby girl, mommy and daddy needs you to open your eyes please sweetie open your eyes.”

I frowned mom? Where was my mom? And why was I asleep?

And I panicked why couldn’t I open my eyes?

I could hear the beeping grow louder and insistent voices spoke up “her BP is dropping, she’s coding get me a charger.”

I could hear my mom sobbing in the background and dad asking what the hell was going on. 

That’s a good question.

And then the most astounding pain hit me, were they shocking me?

I let out a painful gasp and the paddles moved away.

“She’s stable, for now someone hook her up with an oxygen tank she’s having trouble breathing on her own. And give her a sedative her bodies going through shock.”

“Mr. and Mr. Ackles your daughter is stable now but she remains in the coma her body has shut down to try and heal itself. Now there is some swelling in the brain that’s also why she’s in a comatose state.”

“When will she wake up?” 

Was that Kassi?

The doctor (I’m guessing) cleared his throat. “That’s something I can’t tell you, she’s been seriously injured and we won’t really know the extent till she wakes up. It could be days, week, months or even years. This sort of thing doesn’t have a date.”

“I can’t tell you she has shattered the whole right rib, all of them. And her left leg is broken, like I said there’s swelling on the brain due to the hard hit she took on the pathment. As you can see she has extreme bruising and I am worried about her left eye we can’t really check it until she’s awake.”

“Doctor I need you to be honest with us, when she wakes up will she be…ok? Will she remember? I only ask because I know sometimes people lose their memory.’

Dad I’m ok, I know you. Why the hell are they asking that?

“Like I said we won’t know until she’s awake just…be prepared there is a possibility she might lose her memory.”

And at that moment I wanted to scream. I needed to wake up .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will she wake up?   
> Did anyone see that coming?  
> Will she forgive Tom?  
> And better yet will she remember?


	13. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get Tom's and Jared's POV in this chapter.

Tom’s POV.

My legs jiggled nervously as I sat in the cold waiting room. They still hadn’t come out, and I had no idea what was going on with Raligence.

It was my entire fault; I should have seen the car. I should of tried to pull her in. I yelled at her, I blamed her.

And now she was lying in a hospital bed either dead or seriously injured.

I felt a hand on my leg and my gaze jerked up Bill gave me a sympathetic smile, there were tears shining in his eyes. And that’s all it took.

I clenched my eyes shut and shot forward into his waiting arms. I buried my face in his warm neck as he tangled his delicate fingers through my dark hair. 

“Tom this isn’t your fault ok?”

I laughed humorlessly “how did you know what I was thinking?”

He gave me a small smile “because I’m your identical twin that’s how, I know everything about you plus you suck at lying.”

I rolled my eyes and brushed his blonde bangs out of his face “I just wish they would tell me what’s going on.”

“I know you do Tom but you have to understand right now their probably trying to cope with whatever’s going on.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared’s POV.

I sat numbly next to the bed. My poor baby girl was laying here vulnerable and there was nothing I could do.

I reached over to take her battered hand and more tears poured down my already stained cheeks.

I should have been paying more attention; I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off her.

I let out a strangled sob and pressed my forehead to her hip. This couldn’t be happening.

A warm hand lay on my shoulder and I looked up into the red eyes of Jensen.

He gave me a tired smile and leaned down and kissed my cheek. “Baby Tom is still in the waiting room…maybe we should talk to him?”

I sighed but stood “come with me?”

“Of course I will.” I took one last look at Raligence and tried to choke down the sobs that rose up. She was so still.

I held Jensen’s hand tightly as we made our way to the waiting room. But I stopped and turned to Kassi her eyes were swollen and my heart ached. “Will you stay with her incase…incase she wakes up?”

She nodded and went into the room.

 

Tom was bowed over in the chair his brother was rubbing his back.

“Tom?”

His head rose up and the anger I had felt melted away at the sight of his drained eyes. I walked over and sat next to him I opened my mouth to speak but choked up.

He shook his head rapidly “no she’s-she can’t-.”

“No she’s alive.” I soothed “But she’s in a coma and…their not sure when she’ll wake up or if she’ll remember anything.”

His eyes widened “you mean she could have amnesia?”

I nodded mutely.

“Is that all that’s wrong? When will she wake up?”

“Well their not sure when she will wake up he said these things are never certain, it could be awhile. And no that’s not all that’s wrong. She broke her left leg, shattered the whole right rib, their worried there might be some damage to her left eyes it’s got a nasty bruise and she fractured her eye bone. And there’s swelling on her brain not to mention she’s beaten to hell.”

He opened his mouth to say more but Kassi ran in panting her eyes bugging. “You have to come quick something’s wrong.”

My heart dropped as we all took off running for Raligence’s room.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctors were standing over her. Doctor Summers took the electric paddles from a nurse and placed them on Raligences chest and called clear.

I shivered at the sound of my daughter’s body jumping up and flopping back with a sickening plop.

I turned and buried my face in Jensen’s shoulder and he held onto me tightly as I cried. 

We couldn’t lose her; I couldn’t lose my little girl. I wouldn’t survive without her. We were just becoming a real family everything was perfect.

She couldn’t go now. I needed her, we needed her.

Jensen rocked me but I could feel his hot tears wet my hair and I cried harder. The Doctor checked the monitor once more her face despondent she shook her head “charge to 300 now!”

Raligence’s motionless body shocked up at the paddles and when she came down the beeping slowed and Doctor Summers let out a sigh of relief “she’s stable.”

She turned to us “she coded, it’s the swelling we need to go in and operate or the next time she codes I won’t be able to save her.”

Jensen and I shared a short look “do what you have to.”

She nodded “also there’s a chance that after we operate she’ll wake up its possible that’s the reason she’s in a coma her brain Is trying to protect her from the pain.”

They were going in to cut my poor baby open. And I felt weak.

What if she never woke up ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? I thought people should see Toms point of view I thought that was quite important.


	14. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had a very busy weekend but here it is!

Jensen’s POV.

I held Jared tightly as he cried on my shoulder and my own tears spilled out.

Our baby girl was lying in this bed hooked up to dozens of machines looking so very still. She looked like she had fallen from a 10 story building.

Jared shook with sobs and I rocked him slowly y “its ok baby just breathe. Our babies a fighter she’s an Ackles right?”

But I knew my words were empty the only way either of us would rest would be when she woke up. I looked over to Kassi who held Raligence’s hand tightly her own tears slipping out.

This wasn’t how our vacation was supposed to go. Were supposed to be enjoying Cologne not in agony.

The doctor came in “its time.”

While in the waiting room I called our parents who were already on the plane here. I had tried to soothe Tom and Shep, try to assure them their sister was fine but without success. Our poor baby boys couldn’t stop crying.

Jared sat quietly his head on my shoulder and I reached back to pull him closer “this will all be over soon baby, soon will have our little lady bug again and will be a happy family…she’ll pull through you know Rali stubborn as hell just like her mama.”

Jared smiled weakly “I just want to see her eyes open.”

I closed my eyes and kissed his cheek “I know sweetie and you will soon I promise.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raligence’s POV.

My head was pounding and I hurt all over.

I could hear my parents crying in the room, I wanted to reach out and comfort them assure them I was ok but I couldn’t.

My eyes still wouldn’t open. I could hear the doctor say there was swelling on my brain, that if I coded again without surgery they couldn’t save me.

I was scared.

What if I didn’t wake up? What if this was it?

I never even got to tell Tom I loved him.

I never got to say goodbye to my family.

God this was freaking Christmas and I was lying here probably dying.

No, no I couldn’t do that to my family I couldn’t just lay here and die.

At least not without telling them I loved them.

What day is it? God Christmas is next week.

Oh Tom and Shep they weren’t here were they? They didn’t need to see me like this. And Kassi was she still here? Yes yes she was I heard her crying she’s here.

Did Tom not come? I mean I only got hit by a car in front of him.

I groaned in pain on the inside what the fuck happened to me? 

Wait did he say surgery? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as I heard my parents whispering to me.

“Ok baby girl you’re out of surgery now, the doctor said you did good your mom and I are so proud of you, now you just gotta wake up can you do that honey.”

Yeah, yeah daddy I can do that…maybe.

“Lady bug its mommy…please open those pretty eyes for me baby please little one. Mommy loves you.”

God I wanted to cry out. My poor parents were in such pain.

That was it I had to wake up.

My eyes fluttered open but I closed them again at the bright light.

“Raligence? Sweetie?”

I shook my head and willed my eyes open. My left eye stung and I found I couldn’t open it.

But my right eye shot open.

Mom cried out in joy and reached over to hold my hand “Kassi get a doctor!”

Kassi rushed out and I grimaced in pain as my parents hugged me tight.

I let out a whimper and they yanked back “were sorry baby.” Dad soothed as mom brushed my hair back.

Doctor Summer’s came in with a bright smile “well Raligence I’m certainly glad your awake we’ve been waiting for you.” She sat on the bed next to me and mom and dad moved to the side.

“Now can you tell me how you feel?”

Could I?

I opened my mouth and coughed she smiled and handed me some water. 

“Like I got hit by a Mack truck.” I croaked 

She smiled again “close enough.”

“Now you should know you’ve been in a coma for about 2 days. You’ve broken your left leg, and your whole right rib is shattered so that’s going to be very painful for a couple weeks. You had some swelling on the brain that’s why it caused the coma. Now as you probably noticed your left eye is swollen shut.”

“That’s because you fractured the socket, it caused your eye to bruise up and swell. Your head also collided with the cement hence the brain swelling, so we had to stitch up your temple that’s why that bandage is there. You’ve also got some pretty heavy bruises and gashes but other than that your fine.”

I frowned and reached for the hand mirror on the night table and gasped I looked awful.

My right eye was black but god the left eye. It was swollen and there was a ring around it. It was purple and yellow up to the eyebrow.

I had a gash across my cheek, my lip was split. And there were splotches of bruises over my body. My collarbone was covered in cuts and I winced.

I was the poster child of an after school abuse special.

I slammed the mirror down in disgust.

“I think we can get you out of here tomorrow depending on how your night goes I know you don’t want to be here any longer.” She grinned “now the nurse will come in soon and give you some pain medication.”

I turned to my parents “does everyone know?”

Dad stepped forward “yes sweetie we had to get Misha to make an announcement. They just know you were in a bad accident.”

I huffed “whose here?”

“Both grandparents are here and your brothers, Danni and Gen wanted to come but we told them not to worry but they might show anyway. And Chad wanted to come but it’s snowing in Canada so he can’t get a flight. And your cousins stopped by yesterday.”

I nodded and looked to Kassi who was cowering in the corner I frowned and held my hand out “Kass?”

She fell forward “I was so worried Rali.”

I smiled and winced as I pulled my lip “I’m sorry guys I-I guess I wrecked the trip huh?”

Mom shook his head fiercely “no baby this wasn’t your fault that dumb fuck wasn’t-“dad laid his hand on moms shoulder soothingly and mom took a breath “you didn’t ruin anything. Will have to take it a little slower next week but its fine. Will get you better and next week will go to grandmas for Christmas.”

“Was Tom here?”

Mom and dad exchanged a look “yes honey he was, actually he stopped by this morning with Bill. He was with us when they brought you in. He feels guilty.”

I frowned “why?”

Mom looked to dad in apprehension “well he thinks it’s his fault, because you guys were yelling which caused you took back up and get hit.”

I shook my head “that was my own stupid fault I freaked. I didn’t expect to see him.”

Kassi nodded “of course you didn’t, I mean his from Germany but its Leipzig right?”

I nodded mutely.

“I was hoping he was here…I needed to speak with him.”

Mom and dad smiled sympathetically “I’m sorry sweetie I think he mentioned something about him and Bill flying back to Leipzig.”

I felt tears well in my eyes. 

Now I would never get to tell him .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shes awake! But will she see Tom again?


	15. Christmas and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence gets released from the hospital. Its Christmas time and Raligence gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came very easily to me. Hope yall like it!

I was allowed out the next day. Kassi helped me pull on my sweats before dad came in with the wheel chair I scowled deeply.

He laughed “sorry princess you don’t have a choice, hospital policy now jump in and let’s take it for a spin your moms signing some papers.”

I smiled as he lifted me up and sat me down gently but I still winced in pain as my ribs shifted.

He whirled me around and rushed down the hall Kassi trying to keep up.

We passed mom. His jaw dropped before he rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance and apologized to the nurse for his childlike husband who must have been dropped on his head one too many times.

Dad jerked us to a stop suddenly and I held on for dear life.

“God dad warn a girl!”

He laughed as mom caught up “Jensen this is a hospital not a race track and your daughter is in terrible pain.” But even as he said it he smiled.

Dad grinned sheepishly before kissing mom lightly.

“Ready to hit the road kiddo?’

“God yes.” I sighed 

We loaded up in the car and drove back to the cottage.

They placed me on the couch delicately, mom sat next to me “how you feeling baby?”

I shrugged sluggishly “I’m a little sore, and my head hurts.”

He nodded “how about we fix up some soup for you and then I’ll give you your pain meds?”

I smiled “thanks mommy.”

He smiled precariously “don’t thank me baby it’s the least I could do.” He leaned over and kissed my cheek before going to the kitchen.

I sighed miserably. I knew my parents felt accountable about what happened, but it was my own dim-witted fault.

Kassi sat next to me as my parents talked quietly in the kitchen. “You know your mom had a really hard time with this, your dad did to trust me but your mom he…well he is your mom and you two are as thick as thieves you know?”

“Your dad tried his hardest to be optimistic but nothing worked, he just wanted you to open your eyes we all did.”

I wilted slightly “I just wish they wouldn’t blame themselves there was nothing anyone could do.”

She glared and scoffed “Tom could have done plenty, he was right in front of you and he just stood there like an idiot.”

I bit my lip “he didn’t see the car Kass no one did, it’s not his fault.”

She shook her head before resting back. “Don’t defend him Raligence after everything is done.”

“Kassi you just don’t get it…I love him.”

Her eyes grew “how can you love him? He hurt you?”

I chuckled sarcastically “I don’t know, but I pushed him away I know I did I just…I was scared I mean his on tour right now it’s still not over. And all I could think was what if he cheats? What if he finds someone better?”

Her expression softened “oh Rali, I’m sorry. Why didn’t you tell him?”

I shook my head tears gathering “I didn’t get the chance, and now I might never get to.”

She pulled me in her arms tenderly and shushed me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas was here before I knew it. I was still in light pain but nothing major. Of course walking on crutches was a bitch.

Especially trying to climb my grandma’s stairs.

What old lady needs a freaking staircase?

I tugged at my thick cashmere sweater in annoyance as I finally made it to the top “this is ridiculous.” I grumbled mom smirked and reached over to pull my black skirt down “you need the practice anyway.”

I rolled my eyes in his direction and stuck my tongue out.

I looked down at my one heel and muttered under my breath…I looked fucking stupid.

Dad must have read my thoughts because he brushed my curly hair back as mom rang the bell “you look fine honey don’t worry.”

“Dad I look like I got attacked by leopard with all these bruises.”

He snorted.

While they had dimmed unfortunately my left eye was still ugly. It was no longer swollen thank God but the bruising grew darker and make up didn’t do a great job.

The door opened to reveal my great grandma Vivian who didn’t look a day over 60 in her maroon pants and white button up. Her white hair pulled back she grinned “oh my poor baby.”

She rushed over and helped me inside before hugging me softly “I’m so sorry your grandpa and I couldn’t make it to the hospital he hasn’t been feeling well. But I was just in a tussy about it I’m so glad you’re ok.”

I smiled warmly “its ok maw maw I understand is paw ok?”

She waved her hand “oh you know Ed it’s always something but he was very worried about you, we all were!”

Her wrinkled hand led me to the living room where everyone was waiting.

Tom and Shep leapt up and ran to me I winced as they tackled my legs “Rali your ok!”

Dad shooed them off “now boys what did we talk about? Sissy is hurt very bad you have to be careful.”

They pouted their eyes filling with tears “we sorry Rali did we hurt you?’

“Oh no boys I’m ok I promise just a little sore.”

But the concern wasn’t over.

Maw maw Donna and nana (Sherri, Jared’s mom) rushed over to me my grandpas following them “oh sweetheart when your dad called us we almost had a heart attack!”

My face scrunched in concern “I’m sorry I scared yall.”

Pawpaw Gerry rushed forward “no Ral’s don’t be sorry all that matters is your ok.” He kissed my head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat at the dining room table next to mom and Kassi. I had spent the last hour going through my whole family’s anxiety.

And that’s at least 25 people.

All my cousins and aunts were here.

And my Aunt Vicky stressed the most…always the flair for the theatrical she is. It’s not a surprised she’s never been married.

The door bell rang and I glowered “who else is coming?”

My grandma turned to me “why don’t you go check?’

I gave her an incredulous look. Was she kidding?

She smiled “go on sweetie I’m busy.”

I looked to mom and dad in distress but they were sharing identical conniving grins “listen to your grandmother.”

I huffed irritably “sure make the cripple answer the door.” I muttered but no one paid me any attention.

I shot daggers at the whole table as I wobbled my way to the door and flung it open.

I was geared up to bark offensively at whoever was on the other side at making me get up and heave myself over here. But I was met with the self-conscious face of Tom Kaulitz.

My jaw dropped in trepidation, what the hell?

He waved dorkily “uh hey…”

I blinked dumbly, God I’m such an idiot.

He rocked on his heels and stuffed his hands in his oversize coat “can we talk ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord I wonder what he wants to talk about?


	16. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence and Tom have a chat, she gives him a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like it, this chapter was easy it just kept flowing!

It seemed that I couldn’t find my speech.

He shuffled timidly before nodding somberly. “Its ok I get it...I’m glad you’re ok.”

He turned to head back to his car and my eyes widened in panic “wait!”

He froze mid step and turned to face me with anticipation. 

My face flushed at my outburst and leaned heavily on my crutch “what do you want to talk about?”

He smiled faintly “are you feeling ok?”

I nodded leisurely “I’m ok I guess, sore and obviously crippled.”

His smile grew but faded “I’m sorry I didn’t push you out of the way…I should of seen the car.”

I sighed jadedly “Tom it’s not your fault, I’m tired of everyone blaming themselves. I was the one not paying attention.”

He nodded and ducked his head.

I trembled from the cold “uh Tom do you think we can talk inside? I’m freezing my boobs off.”

He snorted in amusement and followed me in.

We by passed my family who were all wearing shit eating grins. I rolled my eyes and hobbled my way up the stairs to the guest room.

Tom placed his hand on the small of my back and I shivered at the spark.

I plopped on the bed heavily and threw my crutches away with a grimace. I looked up to Tom expectedly.

He took a deep breath “I’m so sorry for everything I did to you Raligence I know I hurt you. I shouldn’t have said the things I did that day I should have tried harder. You were right I am an asshole I knew you would see those magazines and I knew it would upset you.”

“But I didn’t lie when I said it wasn’t my idea, David had this plan that the womanizer should finally have a girlfriend and since no one knew about us he found Ria I didn’t even pick her hell I didn’t want to do it Bill tried to convince David but he had it set.”

“But I want you to know it’s strictly professional I have no romantic feelings towards her at all. She’s tried of course but I turned her down. I will admit I have kissed her and we have done some stuff but I was drunk and it was a month after we had broken up I was feeling lonely.”

I blinked as I took in the information. I shook my head dolefully “thank you for apologizing, even though I wish you would have left out the whole intimate part.”

He flushed and rolled his lip ring between his teeth.

“Tom you have no idea how bad it hurt seeing those pictures of you two together. It looked so real, you looked happy.”

He shook his head rapidly “no Raligence I wasn’t happy, I’m not happy. I feel nothing for her, but I have to pretend.”

“So what Tom? Why are you telling me all this?”

His brows knitted together and he inhaled sharply “because…because I love you.”

I gasped at bombshell he laid out for me.

What did I say?

While I loved him to, did I want to take the risk of getting my heartbroken again?

I glanced away fearfully and gnawed at my lip.

I knew he was probably dying from nervous tension on the inside and his face showed it. He was fidgeting, wringing his hands.

Finally I took a deep breath and looked into his dark almond eyes “I love you to Tom.”

He beamed excitedly and started to move forward eagerly but I held up my hand.

“But I don’t know if it’s enough.”

His pleasurable expression deflated visibly “what do you mean?”

“I mean what about Ria? Are you going to dump her?”

His mouth moved soundlessly and I shook my head “Tom I love you to and you have no idea how bad I want to be with you but not if I can’t actually be with you. Who wants that life?”

His eyes closed in despair “Raligence please I-I need to be with you.”

I clenched my eye shut as tears slipped out “I can’t if your with her fake or not. I want all of you.”

He ducked his head “Raligence I’ve never been in love before, don’t make me give that up please?”

I groaned in misery “Tom why are you doing this to me?” I shook my head “I want to be public with you, I won’t keep a secret like my parents did I’m not them. I won’t be my parents it took them years to come out and I won’t do that. I want all or nothing.”

“Can you give me that or not ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will he chose?


	17. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Raligence reunite. Theres some banter at the dinner table and the family has a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just full of fluffy cuteness.

“Of course I can give you that Raligence.”

I gave him a hopeful look “what does that mean?”

He smiled reassuringly before reaching out and smashing his lips to mine.

I squeaked in astonishment before melting into the kiss and throwing my arms around his neck.

I sighed happily as we kissed lovingly. When he pulled back he stroked my cheek “there’s nothing I want more than to be with you. I’ll call David tomorrow and tell him the whole thing with Ria is off.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to change your mind later I don’t think I could take it.”

He smiled “I’m sure Rali, I’m sorry I’ve hurt you but if it makes you feel any better I was miserable as well.”

I grinned “that does help a little.”

He snorted “should we go back down?’

“Oh yeah otherwise my grandpa might come wack you with his cane.” He took my hand and helped me down to the dining room where mom had already sat up another plate setting, and Kassi had moved down one.

I shook my head “did yall plan this?”

My Grandma Vivian winked “of course we did dear we couldn’t expect you to do it on your own, with you being so much like your father.”

Dad rolled his eyes and scoffed “I thought we had established years ago I was an idiot?”

Grandma nodded “we know, also pig headed for the way you lead my poor baby Jay along like that. You’re lucky he even gave you chance bow-legs.”

Dad flushed and mom laughed loudly throwing his head back, dimples out full force. And I watched in admiration as dad looked on with a devoted smile.

He leaned over and raked his fingers through mom’s long hair before pulling him down into a tender kiss. Mom pulled back with a blush and dad smirked.

“I know it took me awhile to see things clearly but I did and I never regretted it. Even if it did take me years to figure it out.”

I beamed happily as mom and dad turned to pull me close, mom wrapped his free arm around me and dad pulled the boys in his lap. “And I’m so thankful my baby girl is alive and well, and hopefully happy?’

I nodded and smiled brightly “I love yall.”

They kissed my cheeks “and we love you lady bug.”

 

After dinner my cousin Allie insisted Tom stay just a little longer, I rolled my eyes at the 14 year old. 

“Tom if you have to go its fine…hey where’s Bill?”

He frowned “shit I should go actually I promised I wouldn’t be gone to long his waiting at moms and I don’t wanna leave him alone.”

I smiled “its ok you go he needs his twin.”

He smiled gratefully and kissed me “I love you Raligence.”

I shivered “I love you Tom.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day we drove back to the cottage in Cologne.

Instead of forcing me to hop into the house on my crutches mom came around and picked me up I smiled gratefully.

He kissed my hair “don’t get used to it, I’m just tired of seeing you going at a snail’s pace.”

I scowled in aggravation and dad laughed in the background as mom sat me down on the couch i crossed my arms and pouted.

Mom smirked In delight and dad wrapped his arm around him “sorry kiddo you are slow.”

I huffed in frustration and threw my arms up “I’m a cripple!” I cried loudly “I can’t help it!”

At that everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes before falling back onto the plush couch. “Maybe you should all break a leg?’

Kassi smiled lightheartedly “you know we love you.”

Dad petted my hair “how do you feel about a movie night?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I snuggled up on the couch in my plaid pjs. I stretched out my head on moms lap and my feet on Kassi. She rested her hand on my light blue cast.

We were watching one of my favorite movies a good ole romantic comedy 10 Things I Hate About You.

I glanced up as dad brought the popcorn and other yummy junk foods in, I sat up as he handed me a tub of Ben&Jerry’s.

He settled in next to dad and planted a wet kiss on his cheek to which mom groaned at but leaned into his embrace nonetheless.

I smiled fondly as dad pressed his forehead to mom’s temple and nudged his cheek with his nose.

Why were my parents so cute?

I dug my spoon in my chocolate therapy and turned to the movie with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you...fluff!


	18. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff.

It was New Years and I was feeling so much better.

Most of my bruises had faded away, and just left a light yellow tint.

My eye was still a bit messy and I still had my cast. I wouldn’t get that off till the end of January.

We were still in Cologne. 

I propped my leg up on the fluffy pillows as I sat on the couch and watched my parents decorate for our New Year’s party tonight.

Our family would be coming in to our cottage instead because my parents didn’t want me moving around.

Tom and Shep crawled up and sat next to me. I frowned as Tom pulled out a sharpie “what are you doing with that bud?”

He grinned “were gonna sign it!”

I winced “just be careful ok? And just your names.”

They nodded before drawing.

Dad chuckled “good luck if you think their gonna stop at their names.”

I glared at him “hang the tinsel.”

My parents, parents were staying at a small hotel nearby.

I was always closer to my nana Sherri. I loved all my grandparents the same and I got along with both my grandmas fabulously but for some odd reason nana and I just clicked. Probably the same way mom and I do.

My maw maw Donna was very opinionated nothing like my dad, he could be rather shy sometimes. You’d never know it with him being on TV and a goofball like my mom but before he met mom he wouldn’t utter a word to anyone.

My pawpaw Gerry and pawpaw Alan are somewhat alike. You give them sports and a beer and their good to go, they mostly just follow along with whatever my grandmas want.   
“Is everyone coming tonight?”

Mom nodded “yeah your grandparents will be here at 6 because were gonna have the pot luck dinner and then everyone else will be here at 8. That means all the cousins, and aunts and great grandma Vivian and paw.”

“Is Tom and Bill coming?”

I shrugged “he said his gonna try but they might have plans.”

They nodded in understanding. Kassi sat down and frowned “everyone’s gonna have a New Year’s kiss but me.”

“Aw I might not either.”

\------------------------------------------------

During dinner I had sat between my nana and mom. Dinner had been great and full of laughter.

But now it was time to party.

The house was packed full of our family. And some friends, Uncle Chad had flown out with his current girlfriend.

And Uncle Chris and Danni and Gen had come as well.

I tugged my sparkly mini dress down and pulled my beige grey cardigan sweater around me.

Uncle Chad plopped down next to me and smiled “how’s my favorite girl doing?”

I beamed “I’m good, my legs aching a little thought.”

His face dropped “I’m sorry I didn’t come, I wanted to I tried so hard but I couldn’t get a flight and-“

I put my hand on his arm “its ok Uncle Chad I get it, my grandparents didn’t get here either, don’t take it too hard.”

He stroked my cheek before kissing it.

“So who’s the new girl?”

He snorted “her names Rebecca we’ve been dating for a month like her?”

I shrugged “I haven’t really spoken to her; you still love me more right?’

He grinned “you know you’re the only girl for me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 30 minutes till midnight and I had lost hope that Tom would show.

I hadn’t heard from him in an hour so I guess he and Bill made other plans.

But I would not be a desperate girlfriend. I would not.

I looked to my parents and smiled softly. Dad had his arms wrapped around mom’s waist holding him tight. I watched as mom leaned into the touch and smiled lovingly before kissing dads neck.

I sighed longingly.

The door bell rang.

Mom turned to me “honey get that will you?”

I huffed; once again the cripple had to answer the door.

I wobbled over and jerked it open and gasped.

“Tom?”

He grinned cockily “happy to see me?”

I stood stunned. Bill appeared from behind him with a bright smile “hey Rali! Change of plans mind if we drop in?”

Tom laughed at his twin before tugging him in Bill smiled “well while you two talk I think I’ll go keep Kassi Company she looks lonely.”

In the background I could hear the countdown start

“10, 9, 8-“

Tom smiled at me as he took my hips and pulled me in “one” he whispered as he planted his lips on mine and kissed me fervently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? I love Tom and Rali


	19. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence and Tom have a night alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter get ready! I tried to make it as special as possible because well it is Raligence's first time.

When we pulled away we wore matching shy smiles.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching. But I didn’t have to worry; my parents were still lip locked. Dad had his arms under moms arm pits and was lifting him up in the air mom smiled in the kiss.

Tom watched on fondly “your parents are really in love huh?”

I grinned “yeah they really are, they deserve it. It took years to get here.”

 

3 months later.

“Raligence! Tom’s here!”

I let out a frustrated huff “I’m coming hold on!”

…….  
“Your gonna miss your plane!”

I turned to the door with a glare “I said I’m coming!” I yelled back. I could hear dad snicker loudly.

I heaved up my bag and jogged down. Now free of my cast and all evidence of the crash I was feeling pretty good.

It was spring break, and I was going to LA with Tom for a week. I would be staying with him and Bill and I couldn’t be more excited. 

And a couple days after I get there my parents will be coming and we will be touring Stanford University.

It’s almost time to start applying to colleges and that was the first school I thought of. My parents didn’t get the chance to go to college so Stanford was the closest thing I could get since my mom’s character went there.

Mom cried when I said that.

I beamed at Tom who was getting grilled by my dad.

“Daddy lay off I already told you I’m staying in their guest room now we gotta go.”

Mom leaned over and kissed my cheek “be careful sweetie and will see you in a couple days ok? I love you.”

I smiled back “love you to.”

Dad stooped forward and hugged me “love you lady bug don’t get into trouble.”

He gave me a stern look “dad” I whined.

Tom took my bag with a laugh “you ready? Bill’s just dying to see you.”

“Where is he? I’m surprised he didn’t come.”

“His in the studio, couldn’t pull him away. His had a revelation.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked in the apartment and I was attacked by hugs. 

“Raligence I’m so glad you’re here!”

I grinned and hugged him back “thanks for having me-“

Bill shushed me “of course, you’re the only girl I’ve ever liked Tom with the others are total sluts.”

I snorted and Tom turned with a scandalous look “Bill!”

He smiled innocently “it’s true Tomi.”

 

That night we piled on their couch and Bill and I forced Tom to watch The Labyrinth.

“Isn’t he just gorgeous?”

I hummed in agreement “more than gorgeous, and those tights!”

Bill smiled widely “I like those tights…David Bowie is a God!”

I laughed “yes he is.”

Tom dropped his head back “could you two shut up about David Bowie’s dick?”

I scoffed “no one mentioned his dick!”

Bill smirked “but now that you mention it-“

“Bill! Shut the fuck up!”

Bill and I cackled loudly and fell into each other. I clutched his arm and snorted into giggles.

“Bill has a point you know.”

Tom gagged “you’re killing me.”

Bill shot up when the movie ended “well I’m going to bed, Tom you wanna show her the guest room or me?”

Tom shook his head “I can, night Billa.”

Bill grinned and bent over as Tom kissed his head “night Tomi.”

I watched with a soft smile as he pranced away “you know you two are cute.”

Tom flushed “I know I’m only 10 minutes older but his still my little brother. We’re very close.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The days were flying by and soon we were on day 4 and my parents would be arriving in 2 days.

So Tom decided he was gonna take me to dinner just me and him.

So I was currently in Bill’s room (who was quickly becoming my best friend) getting dolled up.

He stepped back and whistled “you look stunning.”

I blushed and turned to the mirror. He had me in a sheer white lace mini dress with black heels.

I smiled “thanks Bill.”

“No problem sweet cheeks now scat.”

 

The night was perfect, everything a girl could ask for.

We walked in the dark apartment hand in hand Tom looked around “I think Bill’s at Andi’s.”

I tucked my hair back nervously and glanced up. He was rocking on his soles and messing with his lip ring.

I huffed “oh forget it.”

I rocked up and planted my lips on his passionately he jumped in surprise but took the lead.

“Upstairs,” I whined as Tom ran his hands down my back to grab at my ass and hold me even closer. 

In my room I flipped on the bedside lamp illuminating the room with a soft glow. Tom appeared behind, and ran his hands up the sides of my legs and rested them on my hips as he pressed in, cock hard against my clothed ass. I moaned, dropped my head between his shoulders to try and get my bearings, head swimming with desire and the warm breath of Jensen on my neck was sending chills over my body. 

Kissing at my neck Tom smoothed his hands over my taut stomach then slowly began pulling my dress over my head. When Tom had stripped me down to my underwear he couldn’t hold back any longer and pushed me down on the bed. Tom ripped off his own clothes and quickly climbed up between my legs before leaning in to claim my mouth with his own. 

Before too long we were panting. I keened under him as Tom slid his fingers in, spreading them slightly, and rubbing soothing circles against the slick skin. Tom kissed me, so full of emotion I was going to explode. I could tell he wanted to give me everything and not just what they were doing tonight but everything in the world for the rest of their lives.   
“Tom, please,” I begged as I pushed back on Tom’s thin fingers, “I’m ready, please.”

Tom dropped his chin to his chest and groaned as he gripped my thigh tightly with his free hand.

“What?”

“I’m only going to last like two seconds,” He confessed as just the thought of getting inside me was enough to set him off if he wasn’t chewing bruises to his lips.   
I pulled him down by his neck and smashed our lips together, “Me too, so hurry up.”

Once the condom was on and Tom liberally lubed himself up, he braced himself above me on his arms and slowly pushed into the unbelievably tight, hot hole.   
I flung my head back against the pillow, gasping at the blunt pressure of Tom’s dick filling him up. 

On shaky arms Tom stilled, I could tell he was trying his hardest not to come undone but the sensation was too intense, making him bite down harder on his bottom lip.  
“Am I hurting you?” Tom managed to groan out.

I shook my head fast; eyes shut tight, “Don’t stop.”

With that, Tom was in completely, my scorching body heat wrapped so tightly around him, “Not gonna...not gonna last Rali”

“‘S okay,” I stuttered. 

The sight of me beneath him, the feel of me around his cock, the taste of my skin on his tongue, sent Tom right over the edge as he rocked back into me a couple of times. I moved frantically and within seconds I too was coming undone. 

Collapsing onto me, Tom sucked in deep, ragged breaths and buried his nose in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around Tom’s shoulders and my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Blood rushed in our ears deafening everything but our harsh breaths as our lungs cried out for oxygen. 

Long minutes passed as we lay wrapped up in each other, our breathing slowly calming and our hearts returning to a normal pace. 

Tom pressed his face to my chest and chuckled, “I didn’t last very long.”

“Long enough for me,” I reassured as I threaded my fingers through Tom’s long hair. 

“Did it hurt?” He asked raising his head to rest his chin on my chest and look me in the eyes. 

I nodded slightly, “A little, you’re big and it definitely feels different than your fingers. But it felt good too.”

Reaching up Tom kissed me intently, mapping out my mouth with his tongue as he slid his arms underneath me, holding him firmly to his chest. We kissed until our lips were numb, until hearts were racing again, our bodies filling with desire, and we were rocking against each other. 

The second time around Tom lasted longer than before; he rocked into me as he sucked on the soft skin of my neck. Sweat slicked our skin as we pressed together, my legs wrapped around his waist driving Tom deeper with each push in. I couldn’t get enough of him, wanted Tom pressed to me always, and loved the feeling of me full to the brim of Tom’s cock. The way Tom sucked bruises to my neck and chest made my heart clash in my ribcage as I clawed at his back. 

Tom’s body was the key to mine, opening and freeing, I had never experienced anything like it. My head swam with pleasure as my skin buzzed with excitement. 

It was frantic and a bit awkward at times when we tried to figure out what angle worked best but it was amazing and felt so good. I didn’t want it to end but my orgasm pooled in my belly, begging to be released but I hung on, focusing on the feel of Tom moving inside. I focused on the sounds he made, the little grunts and harsh breaths of exertion lit my skin on fire. 

When Tom claimed my mouth again with his own I opened wide, letting Tom have free reign of my mouth to push his tongue in and own it. I loved feeling every inch of him filled with Tom and his touch. Merged together as one I couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the love my heart couldn’t contain for Tom, love spilling over into every inch of my body.  
Tom moved his hand down my body to my area, nudged his capable fingers lower and began rubbing me, occasionally swiping his thumb over the top making my toes curl. Peppering kisses down my neck to my chest, Tom flicked his tongue against my raised nipples pulling out an animal-like groan. 

“Tom,” I moaned as I came, coating his dick. 

Tom rocked his hips quickly a few more times before he stilled, eyes squeezed shut, and pleasure oozed out of every pore on his body. 

We lay wrapped up in each other with goose bumps covering our skin as the sweat cooled. I felt absolutely wrecked in the best way possible like I’d been ripped completely bare and shattered only to be put back together perfectly by Tom. I snuggled closer, curling into Tom’s side and burying my nose into his pink skin. 

“Tonight was perfect,” I whispered into the dark room as I laid there curled up to Tom under the sheet he had pulled over us. I could feel Tom smile against my hair as he pulled me the tiniest bit closer .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw:)


	20. Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralignece tours Stanford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry ive kept yall waiting its my last full week of college before exams next week and everything has been crazy! This chapter is alittle short but I wanted to put one out there.

“There’s my baby girl! I’ve missed you!”

I rolled my eyes as mom threw his arms around me and lifted me up.

“Mom I’ve only been gone a couple days.”

He smiled sheepishly “I don’t know what I’m going to do when you go to college.”

My face dropped into guilt as his face melted into sadness “oh mommy.”

I stepped forward again and held his waist tight “I won’t be far away, only a couple hours and you’ll come when you can.”

He sniffed as dad walked over and kissed his cheek. “Who’s ready to tour Stanford?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in the middle of my parents, both their arms around me as our private tour guide took us through the campus.

I smiled widely “mom this is great.”

He grinned back and rubbed my shoulder “I only got to be here twice while filming but I loved it.”

The tour guide turned to us with a bright smile “so how do you like it?”

“It’s great really I mean I could see myself here.”

She beamed “wonderful! Have you sent in your application?”

I shook my head “I haven’t finished it yet, I was looking at some other schools as well trying to decide but I think this is it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat down in one of the cafeterias I sipped my green tea as dad turned to me “so you’re going to apply here?”

I nodded “yeah and I’m also going to apply to Texas A&M, and Austin. But this is my first choice.”

Mom smiled widely “were so proud of you baby you’ve done so well and you’re so bright.”

I laid my head on his shoulder “I hope I can be as half as successful as yall are, I love yall.”

Mom kissed my head and dad smiled”we love you lady bug.”

I was a little sad to come home; I didn’t want to leave LA. The week I had with Tom was amazing.

I couldn’t stop thinking about that night; he was first and hopefully last. And I knew that sounded weird since I hadn’t known him very long but I couldn’t ask for more.

3 weeks later.

“AHHHHH!” I jumped up from the couch and rushed upstairs for my phone.

“Raligence?”

I ignored Danni’s concerned call as I dialed mom’s number.

My parents were in Canada wrapping up Supernatural, and I had just gotten a letter from Stanford and the other colleges.

“Hello?’

“Mom! Oh my God guess what?’

“Hold on let me get your father…Jensen! Come here Rali’s on the phone!”

“Ok now go.”

“I got in! I got in to every college I applied to!”

“Oh my god baby! I’m so proud of you!”

I grinned and jumped up and down as Danni entered with a curious smile and I waved her over and held up a hand for her to wait.

Dad chimed in “sweetie your mom and I couldn’t be more proud of you, you’ve turned into such a smart young lady we love you baby and we promise when we get home will celebrate ok?”

I nodded then remembered he couldn’t see me “ok daddy when are you coming home?’

“Will be home in a couple days” mom assured “we love you honey.”

“I love yall!”

When I hung up I turned to Danni “I got in…everywhere”

She smiled and pulled me into a loving hug “I’m so proud of you bug. How about this lets go celebrate right now me, you and Gen?”

I nodded happily “let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter tomorrow! Ill try not to keep yall waiting.


	21. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ackles family celebrates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! ok so I wanted to give a small shout out and say I will be going out of town tomorrow until Sunday so there is a possibility I wont be able to update until I get back. im going to a wedding and I might not have time to get on my computer.

Danni told me I should dress up nicely for dinner that night. Her and Gen would be taking me to a fancy Italian place.

So I wore a black metallic structured mini dress and burgundy laced front heels and pulled my hair back in a high volumized pony tail.

“Raligence you ready? Gen’s here!”

“Coming!” I swiped on my berry lipstick and rushed downstairs.

They grinned at me “you look pretty.”

I did a small twirl “thanks.” I winked.

rolled her eyes with an amused smile “oh and there’s someone else coming to celebrate as well.

I frowned “who?”

They grinned and opened the door.

“Tom!?”

He looked beyond handsome in a leather jacket and dark pants. He smirked “miss me?’

I pushed him and then latched on; he laughed “is that a yes?”

“What are you doing here?”

He stroked my cheek “this is a big moment Rali I wouldn’t miss it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went smoothly. And since Danni and Gen had only met Tom once, and they considered themselves to be my stepmothers they loaded him with questions. Just as my father did.

After dinner we had dessert, and then Tom had a plane to catch.

“So you only came down for one day?”

He smiled at my whining “I have to get back to Bill, besides we gotta be in the studio tomorrow bright and early. His onto something.”

I smiled “well tell him I said hey and I miss him.”

He nodded “I will, he misses you to. I swear he talks to you more than he talks to me.”

I laughed “his my new best guy friend.”

Tom tucked a stray hair back “I have to get going.” He whispered his German accent thick.

I nodded sadly “when will I see you again?”

He grinned “you could ask me to prom?”

I giggled “I can’t sorry you’re too old for me to take.”

His jaw dropped “I’m only 24!”

“You can’t be over 20 sorry bud, I’m going with Kassi.”

He pouted “well that bites. Well then I probably won’t be able to come back till you graduate.”

My eyes bugged “but that’s not till June!”

“I’m sorry babe we gotta get ready for the new album.” He leaned down and kissed me softly “love you.”

I was laying on my bed with Kassi by my side. Shut up and Dance was blasting on my radio “so you won’t see him for 2 months?”

I nodded pathetically “I’ll die.”

She snorted “you’ll be fine, it’ll fly by.”

I opened my mouth to reply that no it won’t fly by when I heard the front door downstairs open. I sat up and waited for my parents to call my name.

……….  
“Raligence!”

I grinned happily and jumped off the bed and raced down from the third floor.

My parents were standing in front of the door, bags at their feet and they were talking to Danni as I leaped off the bottom step.

Mom saw me coming and grinned before holding his arms open wide and I jumped into them. He lifted me up and twirled me around “there’s my college girl!”

He placed a lingering kiss on my temple before setting me down and passing me to my dad who pulled me in his arms and lifted me up slightly “I’m so proud of you lady bug.”

I stepped back with a big smile “Kassi got in to Stanford to!”

My parents looked at Kassi with proud smiles “well it looks like we have a double celebration tonight huh?”

We grinned at each other “do you think maybe it could be a chill night? Like can we just go to Kobe’s and then maybe just get a pile of junk food and have a movie night?”

My parents smiled “whatever you want sweetie, will leave at 5.”

 

I put on a simple navy stripped blue t-shirt tunic dress, and black cork wedged sandals.

When we sat down and ordered my parents turned to me with a secret smile “so we have two surprises for you.”

I raised a brow “oh really?”

“Yes but you won’t get the other one till you graduate it’s not ready yet. But guess who called me today?”

I looked at dad suspiciously “who?”

His grin widened “TeenVouge and they want you to model for the cover!”

My eyes grew and I knew I looked half retarded with my mouth hanging open.

Dad snorted “you’ll catch flies.”

I shut my mouth and shot him a glare.

“Are you kidding? Me?”

“They want you, they know you’ve never modeled besides some small photo shoots but they said they love your look and how you look like a real woman with your curves-“  
Dad cut him off with a scoff “I don’t need to hear that.” 

Mom smacked him “I’m trying to talk, hush. Anyway they want you on the cover for their July issue!”

I let out a happy squeal “Oh my God!”

Mom smiled “my babies gonna be on Vogue!”

We laughed happily with each other and dad rolled his eyes “women.” He muttered causing mom to send him a deadly glare to which he shrunk under “I mean baby I love you?”

I laughed “whose the woman now? Grovel much?’

Dad pursed his lips.

“Oh and another thing, since we wrapped this season we have to go back to Canada this weekend for the end of the season party you coming?”

I nodded quickly “of course I’m coming !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy little family! why are they so sweet and lovable?


	22. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family celebrates Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry! Ive been out of town and I have exams this week! its so crazy.

“Mom! What did I do with my nude pumps?”

“Which ones?”

“The Prada’s!”

“Did you pack them?”

I frowned in thought “Yes!”

I heard mom’s heavy footsteps as he entered my room. We arrived in Canada the other day and since my parents had a house here that’s where we would be staying for the weekend. It was a cute townhouse with 4 bedrooms. Very chic.

He appeared in a navy blue tux his hair smoothed back and I grinned “you look great mom.”

He smiled brightly his dimples out full force “thank you sweetie, wait till you see your father. And you’re looking beautiful as well.”

I was wearing a white cut out bottom lace Stella McCartney dress and I was hoping to match it with my nude Prada’s but it didn’t seem like that would be happening.

Mom bent down and helped me rummage around.

“Uh baby? Why is there a pair of heels in our suitcase?”

Mom laughed and I let out a relieved sigh “daddy bring them here please!”

He walked in heels in hand “I’m guessing these are yours? Unless your mother has something to share?”

Mom rolled his eyes “like I need to be any taller.”

Dad shrugged “I mean I’m down with whatever.”

I snorted as I slid my shoes on “do I look ok?”

They smiled “beautiful.”

I raised my brows “your looking pretty spiffy dad.”

He smirked and tucked his hands in his pockets before striking a pose mom and I laughed. Dad was wearing a sharp black suit with a bow tie.

“Ok we gotta go were going to be late for the carpet.”

 

I walked between my parents stuck to their sides when we stopped to pose for a picture.

Their strong arms wrapped around me.

Mom leaned over and whispered a small joke to us about the current paparazzi man in front of us and dad and I threw our heads back in a laugh.

Once in the party mom and dad had to go off and mingle and I was left sitting at our table.

I wish I could have brought Kassi.

Or maybe Tom. No his busy remember can’t see him till graduation.

Kill me.

I toyed with the silk table cloth and sighed.

Then the music started I groaned. 

A slow song really?

I watched dad pull mom out the dance floor mom laughing happily as dad twirled him around to bring him in.

I couldn’t help but smile softly at their happiness. They deserved it.

“May I have this dance?”

I frowned and looked up before breaking in a grin “Uncle Chad?”

He smiled smugly as I jumped up and launched myself in his arms.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well your mom called and I was in the neighborhood and I thought why not stop and see my favorite God child?”

I rolled my eyes “I’m your only God child.”

“Which makes you my favorite now wanna dance?”

I smiled and took his hand.

He pulled me in close and I closed my eyes with a happy smile.

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but I hope you liked it


	23. Vogue&Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence does her Vogue shoot, they go to Dallas.

I wrung my hands nervously as mom, Kassi and I waited in the lobby of vogue Headquarters in New York.

My teeth chattered at I bit my nails and jiggled my legs. Mom reached a large hand out and placed it on my knee “sweetie you have to calm down, everything’s going to be fine.”

I took a deep breath and dropped my hand. I knew it would be but this was my first big photo shoot without my parents in the picture with me.

I mean this was Vogue!

And I would be on the cover. And have my own spread inside.

They said they admired my fashion sense. And they wanted to incorporate my new family lifestyle now that my parents were out.

Apparently I was Hollywood’s new IT girl.

How exciting.

Unfortunately dad couldn’t tag along he was visiting our grandmother (my great grandmother) in Dallas. She’s going to be having hip surgery in a couple days. So after the shoot mom and I would spend one more day in New York before flying to Dallas as well to join my family.

My grandmother loved the attention.

She was 84 years old and you would think she was 50.

“Raligence? Were ready for you.”

My head shot up and my eyes filled with panic. 

I guess mom noticed because he stood and gently took my arm leading me down the hall “baby your going to be fine I promise. Just go in there and knock em dead.”

I nodded independently. He was right I could do this.

It’s just a photo shoot.

That millions of people would see.

Kill me now.

 

We walked on my grandparent’s porch and mom knocked softly before swinging the door open.

The shoot had gone really well; turns out I had nothing to be afraid of.

After they dressed me they took me to one of New York’s gardens and shot me there.

My maw maw Donna grinned as we walked in. she rushed over and kissed my mom’s cheeks before pulling me in a tight hug “oh baby girl your mom was sending us little sneak peeks during your shoot you were gorgeous!”

“Mom” I whined “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

He smiled “don’t worry honey I only sent 2 photos and they were the practice shots.”

I nodded approvingly. 

“Where’s dad?”

“He should be back any moment I made him run to the store to grab a few things for dinner tonight. I’m making your favorite creamy tomato and spinach pasta.”  
I beamed happily “thanks maw.”

"Honey I thought Kassi was with you?"

"Oh she was but she took another flight home, her brothers home from college."

At that moment dad busted in “ok mother don’t ask me to go back out I swear I went all over that damn store and-.”

He grinned “my babies are here.”

He dropped the bags and walked over he pulled me in his arms and kissed my head before turning to mom tangling is fingers in moms long hair and pulling him into a tender open mouthed kiss.

I pulled a face playfully “its only been like 3 days you know that right?”

Dad smirked and slapped moms butt causing him to yelp “sweetie I can’t live without your mother.”

Mom rolled his eyes “well that’s for damn sure you’d die without me. Your father would wear the same dirty clothes over and over.”

Why were my parent such dorks?

 

I shoveled salad in my mouth as I stared at my phone screen.

“Raligence? Can you put the phone away?”

I smiled mouth full at my grandma and tucked my phone away causing my parents to smirk.

“So honey how are you and Tom?”

“Good, his real excited for me to come to Stanford since its only 45 minutes away. Were getting along real great.”

She smiled warmly “How long have you two been together?”

“Only 5 months but it feels like a life time.”

Mom smirked “that’s how I feel with your dad.”

Everyone laughed at that and dad pouted playfully “you love me and you know it.”

Mom grinned and kissed his pursed lips “I do .”


	24. Truth's Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Rali share a father daughter moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this chapter is so sweet. I think this is a much needed moment because in case yall haven't figured it out Raligence and Jared are much closer than Raligence is to Jensen and that's just because Jared is the mother figure. So in this chapter Jensen and Rali have a touching moment and Jensen shares a little something.

I kicked back with a satisfied smile on my grandmother’s porch swing while the rest of the family was inside fussing around my grandma trying to get her comfy after her surgery.

I propped my bare legs up on the swing and leaned back and closed my eyes as the warm Texas air whisped through my hair.

Ring ring

My eyes popped open at the shrill of my ringtone “Hello?”

“Hey sugar lips what’s up?”

I snorted in amusement “sugar lips?”

I could practically hear him smirking through the phone “don’t like it? I think it suits you.”

“Then how bout I call you my little bearded princess?”

“How about I just call you baby?”

“Sounds good.”

“So what’s up?”

“Still in Dallas at my grandma’s we just got her home from surgery, I don’t think we’re going home till Tuesday.”

“Well Ms. School skipper how many days is that?”

“Just 3 you know, and I can afford to miss at least 7 more days thank you I’m a straight A student.”

“I miss you.”

I felt my heart skip a beat “I miss you to, a lot.”

“Just two more months babe and I’ll be there watching you walk that stage.”

I grinned “I gotta tackle prom first.”

He groaned “that’s right; you’re going with Kassi right?”

“Why jealous?”

“Of course I am, you’re gonna be looking all gorgeous and I can’t be there with you.”

I smiled “ill shoot you some pictures, if you’re lucky.”

He snorted “gee thanks.”

“How’s Bill?”

Tom laughed “annoying as usual.”

“Whatever you love him and you know it.”

Silence followed before he cleared his throat “your right I do, and I also love you.”

Dad walked out with a small smile.

“I love you to; I’ll call you later ok?”

“Ok sugar lips.”

“Bye bearded princess.”

Dad lifted my legs and sat down before laying them over him “was that Tom?”

I nodded “yeah he was just checking in seeing how I was.”

He nodded slowly “Rali I think maybe I should apologize.”

I frowned “for what?”

He cleared his throat and tipped his head back “For the way I perceived Tom when you two first started this relationship. I think you know I wasn’t exactly his biggest fan and I judged him based on his appearance and I had no right. I’ve been a coward for most of your life never mustering up to courage to share with the world who I truly loved.”  
“And your mother always forgave me no matter what. I remember you were 3 and he had been growing tired of the secrets for a while but when he got pregnant with you I thought it would put him off for a little bit, and it did. But one day there was a picture in the tabloids of me you and Danni out on a “family outing” and the label read ‘one big happy family” and that’s all it took.”

“He stormed over to the house and picked you up he didn’t even look mad, all I saw in his eyes were hurt and disappointment I think that hurt the worst. He told me he couldn’t do it anymore, that he wouldn’t do it anymore that he was tired of living a lie and that it didn’t matter since I hadn’t fully committed to him anyway.”

Dad shook his head “he wouldn’t let me see him or you for 2 weeks and I didnt blame him. I knew I could have marched over there anytime but I didn’t because I love your mother so much and I knew he was right. I’m sharing this with you because I don’t want you to be like me I want you to fight for what you love because I didn’t.”

“Your mother is the strong one not me and he never gave up on me not once. I love Jay with all my being I knew it from the first moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I had to be with him. I just didn’t think it would take years for us to share it.”

My eyes watered and I swiped the tears subtly “you’ve never told me that before.”

He smiled watery “I thought it was time for you to know how I felt about your mother. And for you to know I love you just as much obviously not in the same way but I want you to go for your dreams to shoot for the stars and never look back. So if you really love Tom then go for it don’t hold back ok?’

I nodded my heart full of emotion and I shot across the swing and into his waiting arms he held me tightly and kissed my head. 

“I love you daddy.”

I felt him smile against my cheek “I love you honey.”

The screen door creaked open “is everything ok?”

We looked up to mom who was standing with a concerned smile and dad waved him over.

Mom slowly came and sat on the other side as dad held up both in his arms “everything’s just fine .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Sweet as hell did yall enjoy this bonding moment?


	25. A Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J2 takes Raligence prom shopping they get a night alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is Jared's POV. And yes theres a sex scene

Jared’s POV.

“Mama!”

I looked up from the book I was engrossed in as Raligence yelled my name from her room.

“Yes honey?”

There was no answer as footsteps pounded down the steps to the living room where I was laying on the couch.

I smiled warmly as she came down looking tired and very much asleep in her silk pj’s and messy blonde hair she had pulled up in an unruly ponytail.

She rubbed her eyes and my heart swelled as I flashed back to her younger days. “Are we going prom dress shopping today?”

I checked my watch “yep as soon as your ready will go get Kassi and head out to Poffi Girls, breakfast is in the kitchen.”

I stood and followed her through the house and put in her favorite coffee in the Kureig machine “where’s dad?’

I looked up as I poured her coffee “he ran out to the grocery store we ran out of his favorite coffee and you know how he is.”

She smiled “is he coming with us?’

“Yeah I think so, I think will go shopping and grab some lunch and then you’re going back to Kassi’s right?”

She nodded as she stuffed a piece of waffle in her mouth.

When she was done she placed her plate in the sink and ran upstairs to get dressed.

“Honey I’m home!”

I rolled my eyes as Jensen walked in he grinned teasingly before kissing me gently “is she up?’

“Yeah she’s getting ready. I can’t believe were going shopping for her senior prom Jen.”

He frowned “just yesterday she was learning to walk, right?”

I smiled sadly “I wish, I would give anything to back in time. God she’s going to be graduating in 2 months and then she’s off to Stanford…alone.”

I felt a wave of emotions swell in me and Jensen noticed. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

“But she’ll be fine; she’s just like her mom she strong.”

3 stores later we found it.

I was waiting outside the dressing room watching as Jensen browsed through the racks with a grimace I chuckled.

“Mom?”

I turned and gasped she was beautiful.

She had on a Sherri Hill ball gown, the top was white lace and the bottom was a champagne color with a net feel and white laced flowers placed in certain areas.

She was fidgeting nervously and I grinned “Jensen get over here!”

I walked forward “honey you’re stunning, really this is it.”

She beamed happily and twirled “you think?”

“What?’

Jensen froze before smiling tearfully “lady bug look at you.”

I grinned “are you gonna cry?”

He scowled “shut up you hit the water works earlier now it’s my turn. We all know you’ll be crying on Saturday.” 

I smirked “your one to talk Mr. Sensitive.”

 

We had dropped Kassi and Raligence off hours ago at Kassi’s house and I was still sitting in the living room while Jensen set up a surprise.

He had been organizing the dining room and bedroom for 2 hours. 

“Can I come in yet?”

“Yes! No did you put on the outfit I set out?”

I glanced down at my black slack and white button up “Yes Jenny.”

“Ok come on!”

I started forward with butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

I walked in the dining room and my breath hitched at the sight. Jensen was grinning broadly next to the set up dining table. It was set with a white table cloth and candles soft music playing in the background.

Jensen was rocking on his heels in his khakis and collared shirt.

“Jen what is all this?’

“I wanted to do something special for you; we haven’t had a lot of time alone lately.”

“Jensen it’s wonderful.”

I stepped forward and kissed him lovingly which he deepened. His hands resting on the small of my back tugging me close as his tongue tangled with mine.

“I think maybe dinner could wait?” He panted and wiggled his brows.

I laughed breathlessly “I think so to.”

He led me to our room and sensually unbuttoned my shirt and I took the time to take in the landscape of our room. 

The bed was covered in rose petals and candles decorated the dressers I beamed “I love you.”

He grinned as he ripped our clothes off “baby I love you to.”

He switched us over and I slid down on his cock letting out a guttural moan I brought myself back up instantly the feeling beyond imaginable, clawing at Jensen’s chest.

My hips weakened as I sat up, grinding my abused hole on Jensen’s pulsating cock. The new position made Jensen throw his head back and let out a loud moan panting my name.

I shoved myself deeper reaching down to grasp my ignored cock slicking the pre-come down myself. The instant I started pumping Jensen began to fuck up into me and I threw my head back to ride it out.

Jensen clenched his fingers tighter around my waist using the leverage to gain purchase to fuck into me deeper, harder and faster. Jensen nailed my prostate over and over, sending shocks of electricity to each one of my nerves.

I came gloriously while hyperventilating across Jensen’s sweat slicked chest and his tensed abs. Jensen opened his eyes to watch me and pushed himself deeper the sensation of me clenching around him taking him close to the edge.

I leaned over and licked up a small pool of cum from his stomach knotting my fingers in his short hair “come on baby” I antagonized licking my lips “come for me. I want it. Wanna feel you cum in me.”

Jensen groaned brokenly “I’m-“I’m gonna-.” Jensen blinked his mouth forming an O.

“Yeah baby? Gonna cum? Gonna pump me all nice and full of your hot cum?” I smirked and it snapped in Jensen.

He fucked furiously into me and screamed his way through his orgasm, head shaking as he tipped over the edge.

I lightly placed my hands on his cheeks and stroked his face as Jensen tried to supply his body oxygen.

“F-Fuck.” Jensen exhaled grabbing my head and bringing it to his heaving chest. I laid, complacent listening to his heart echo.

Jensen carded his fingers through my hair as we caught our breath “I love you.”

“I love you Jenny.”

…..”Jensen? I’m hungry .”


	26. Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to shop for Raligence's last prom. Jensen and Jared get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry!! I know this is seriously delayed, ive been at the beach all week with a much needed vacation. But here it is! This is all Jared's POV. and there is a sex scene with him and Jensen!

Jared’s POV.

“Mama!”

I looked up from the book I was engrossed in as Raligence yelled my name from her room.

“Yes honey?”

There was no answer as footsteps pounded down the steps to the living room where I was laying on the couch.

I smiled warmly as she came down looking tired and very much asleep in her silk pj’s and messy blonde hair she had pulled up in an unruly ponytail.

She rubbed her eyes and my heart swelled as I flashed back to her younger days. “Are we going prom dress shopping today?”

I checked my watch “yep as soon as your ready will go get Kassi and head out to Poffi Girls, breakfast is in the kitchen.”

I stood and followed her through the house and put in her favorite coffee in the Kureig machine “where’s dad?’

I looked up as I poured her coffee “he ran out to the grocery store we ran out of his favorite coffee and you know how he is.”

She smiled “is he coming with us?’

“Yeah I think so, I think will go shopping and grab some lunch and then you’re going back to Kassi’s right?”

She nodded as she stuffed a piece of waffle in her mouth.

When she was done she placed her plate in the sink and ran upstairs to get dressed.

“Honey I’m home!”

I rolled my eyes as Jensen walked in he grinned teasingly before kissing me gently “is she up?’

“Yeah she’s getting ready. I can’t believe were going shopping for her senior prom Jen.”

He frowned “just yesterday she was learning to walk, right?”

I smiled sadly “I wish, I would give anything to back in time. God she’s going to be graduating in 2 months and then she’s off to Stanford…alone.”

I felt a wave of emotions swell in me and Jensen noticed. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

“But she’ll be fine; she’s just like her mom she strong.”

 

3 stores later we found it.

I was waiting outside the dressing room watching as Jensen browsed through the racks with a grimace I chuckled.

“Mom?”

I turned and gasped she was beautiful.

She had on a Sherri Hill ball gown, the top was white lace and the bottom was a champagne color with a net feel and white laced flowers placed in certain areas.

She was fidgeting nervously and I grinned “Jensen get over here!”

I walked forward “honey you’re stunning, really this is it.”

She beamed happily and twirled “you think?”

“What?’

Jensen froze before smiling tearfully “lady bug look at you.”

I grinned “are you gonna cry?”

He scowled “shut up you hit the water works earlier now it’s my turn. We all know you’ll be crying on Saturday.” 

I smirked “your one to talk Mr. Sensitive.”

 

We had dropped Kassi and Raligence off hours ago at Kassi’s house and I was still sitting in the living room while Jensen set up a surprise.

He had been organizing the dining room and bedroom for 2 hours. 

“Can I come in yet?”

“Yes! No did you put on the outfit I set out?”

I glanced down at my black slack and white button up “Yes Jenny.”

“Ok come on!”

I started forward with butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

I walked in the dining room and my breath hitched at the sight. Jensen was grinning broadly next to the set up dining table. It was set with a white table cloth and candles soft music playing in the background.

Jensen was rocking on his heels in his khakis and collared shirt.

“Jen what is all this?’

“I wanted to do something special for you; we haven’t had a lot of time alone lately.”

“Jensen it’s wonderful.”

I stepped forward and kissed him lovingly which he deepened. His hands resting on the small of my back tugging me close as his tongue tangled with mine.

“I think maybe dinner could wait?” He panted and wiggled his brows.

I laughed breathlessly “I think so to.”

He led me to our room and sensually unbuttoned my shirt and I took the time to take in the landscape of our room. 

The bed was covered in rose petals and candles decorated the dressers I beamed “I love you.”

He grinned as he ripped our clothes off “baby I love you to.”

He switched us over and I slid down on his cock letting out a guttural moan I brought myself back up instantly the feeling beyond imaginable, clawing at Jensen’s chest.

My hips weakened as I sat up, grinding my abused hole on Jensen’s pulsating cock. The new position made Jensen throw his head back and let out a loud moan panting my name.

I shoved myself deeper reaching down to grasp my ignored cock slicking the pre-come down myself. The instant I started pumping Jensen began to fuck up into me and I threw my head back to ride it out.

Jensen clenched his fingers tighter around my waist using the leverage to gain purchase to fuck into me deeper, harder and faster. Jensen nailed my prostate over and over, sending shocks of electricity to each one of my nerves.

I came gloriously while hyperventilating across Jensen’s sweat slicked chest and his tensed abs. Jensen opened his eyes to watch me and pushed himself deeper the sensation of me clenching around him taking him close to the edge.

I leaned over and licked up a small pool of cum from his stomach knotting my fingers in his short hair “come on baby” I antagonized licking my lips “come for me. I want it. Wanna feel you cum in me.”

Jensen groaned brokenly “I’m-“I’m gonna-.” Jensen blinked his mouth forming an O.

“Yeah baby? Gonna cum? Gonna pump me all nice and full of your hot cum?” I smirked and it snapped in Jensen.

He fucked furiously into me and screamed his way through his orgasm, head shaking as he tipped over the edge.

I lightly placed my hands on his cheeks and stroked his face as Jensen tried to supply his body oxygen.

“F-Fuck.” Jensen exhaled grabbing my head and bringing it to his heaving chest. I laid, complacent listening to his heart echo.

Jensen carded his fingers through my hair as we caught our breath “I love you.”

“I love you Jenny.”

…..”Jensen? I’m hungry .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot and steamy is what I do.


	27. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence goes to prom and gets a surprise.

“Oh honey you look so beautiful!” Mom gushed from behind the camera as I glided down the stairs.

I grinned dimples out full force “you think so?” 

Dad gave me a look “we know so, your stunning baby girl you’re going to have so much fun…just not too much yeah?”

I rolled my eyes “don’t worry daddy I’m not stupid no drinking and I won’t be driving we have a limo cool it.”

He huffed as the door bell rang I eked “that’s the girls.”

Mom swung the door open Kassi was smiling in her pink sparkly prom dress with Kendal, Madie, Leticia, and Lauren behind her.

“Look at you! Someone’s looking hot tonight!”

I blushed heavily as they rushed in.

“Ok everyone out back for pictures!”

We followed mom to the yard and the girls dates trailed back slowly.

Kassi leaned in “I’m glad were going together and not with one of those bone heads.”

I snorted “As if I would go with one of them, I can’t believe Lauren’s going with Tyler his such a jerk.”

“Yeah well we all know she likes those types.”

“Ok girls smile.”

We hopped in the limo and as soon as the door shut Hayden pulled out the alcohol and smirked as he passed it around.

I took a shot of Tequila and grinned what my dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

 

The ball room was hopping. The music was blaring from the DJ and the lights were turned down low.

I grinned as I was pulled to the dance floor by Kassi and the others.

I moved my hips to the beat and whipped my curly hair to the side as I danced.

This was going to be the best night ever.

After 2 hours my head was blasting from the loud music and I took off with Kassi to find the others that would be coming with me back to my house.

“Guys are yall ready? I’ve got a killer headache.”

Lauren and Madie stood up “the others heard about Tristan’s rager at the lake, their wanting to go to that and then your house.”

I frowned and shared a look with Kassi “but they knew the plan come to prom then go to my house and jump in the pool and hang out by the fire maybe dance like idiots. No one mentioned any parties to me…I mean they did but that wasn’t the plan.”

Lauren nodded “well Kendal is refusing to just go to your house you know her I don’t know why you invited her anyway.”

I sighed “because she’s our friend and my little cheer sister I thought it would be rude. She should be happy I got her ass in here she’s only a sophomore!”

Kassi took my arm “let her stay lets go.”

We took off the limo and headed home. When we go there my parents had set everything up I smiled softly.

“Ok guys I guess we should change into our swim suits?”

Kassi turned suddenly and smirked deviously “hey Rali can you go see if the hot tub is open? I think your dad said it wasn’t.”

I huffed and heaved up my ball gown and made my way to the back yard.

I dropped my gown and gasped. The pathway was lit up with lanterns that lead to the gazebo I frowned and followed.

“Tom?”

Tom was standing in the middle a handsome grin on his face his hair was pulled back neatly, and he was wearing a baggy tux.

My jaw dropped “Tom what are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t let you go to prom without one slow dance now could I?”

He leaned over and flicked on the radio to some slow song and held his tattooed hand out to me.

I smiled softly and took it allowing him to twirl me in.

“I heard you won prom queen?”

I chuckled “did you and Kassi plan this?”

He smiled “she’s been telling me everything…I’m happy for your baby you deserved it you’ve worked hard.”

I grinned and folded my arms around him “I love you Tom.”

“I love you baby and I’ve missed you .”


	28. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence graduates and gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys one more chapter and that's it! I might do some timestamps in the future I haven't decided yet! Maybe one during Raligence's college years or after.

“Can you believe were graduating tomorrow?”

I looked up from the pillow my head was occupying on the floor of my room to look at Kassi who was resting her back against my bed.

My stereo was blaring softly from my dresser. “No I mean it feels like just yesterday we were walking the halls as freshman and now it’s over.”

She nodded sadly “I’m gonna miss it, I hate to admit that but we had some good times.”

“No we had great times, we got lucky we did things others don’t. I think we enjoyed high school a little too much I mean we were both teachers pets, we both made the varsity cheer team as freshman and we did dance.”

“Not to mention Ms. Prom Queen your extensive popularity.”

I rolled my eyes “last time I checked I wasn’t the only one who ruled the school I had you there with me dummy.”

She grinned playfully “how’s it going to be at Stanford?”

“The exact same way. I mean were rooming together and then sophomore year were getting an apartment, will have each other.”

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

 

I took in a nervous breath as I glanced at my reflection in the full length mirror. I couldn’t believe this day was actually here.

Kassi and I had agreed on white dresses for graduation. Mine was a cute little dress with a v-neck and lace-I matched it with nude wedges.

I zipped up my turquoise grad gown and tucked my grad cap over my curly hair. Thank God my school had awesome colors-turquoise, white, and gold.

I felt tears spring to my eyes and I shook my head no crying, at least not yet.

“Honey! Are you ready?”

I cleared my throat “coming!”

I placed my medallion over my neck and quickly pinned my pins on. Cheerleading, dance, valedictorian, and others clubs.

I gave my reflection a shaky smile and flicked my light off.

 

“Raligence Mallory Ackles.”

I grinned widely as I started up the stage, my family whooping and hollering in the stands on the football field.

I shook the principles hand and gripped my diploma tightly, this was it.

High school was over, no more late night cheer practices with my friends, no more jumping fences and breaking into the school pool, no more Chinese take out nights with my girlfriends. And no more movie nights with my parents.

Mom rushed over dimples out full force as his smile stretched “baby I’m so proud of you!” He pulled me in his arms and held me tightly before kissing my cheek.

Dad grinned and brushed my hair back “I can’t believe our baby girl is going to college.”

And that was it, the tears rushed out. My parents jumped startled “honey what’s wrong?”

I sniffed “I’m just gonna miss it.”

Mom smiled sympathetically “oh sweetie.”

I shook my head “I’m ok…let’s take some pictures.”

I smiled as Kassi and Lauren threw their arms around me. 

“Are we done?”

“What about me?”

I whirled around “Uncle Chad!” I rushed to him and he lifted me off the ground before whirling me around.

“Oh baby girl you’re so beautiful!”

I blushed “I’m happy you’re here.”

“Ok you two smile!”

Uncle Chad throws his arms around me and presses his smooth cheek to mine and we grin.

 

At the restaurant Tom holds my hand under the table as we wait for our food and I can’t help but feel giddy. 

I leaned back and took in my family with a soft smile.

My parents were sitting across from me my dad’s arm wrapped around mom’s chair which was angled towards dads. Mom was wearing a big grin as he talked with Uncle Chad who looked handsome in his dark blazer, Tom bouncing happily on his lap his brown hair flopping.

Gen and Danni were at the end of the full table, Shep jumped down from Gen’s lap and rushed over to dad who picked him up with ease.

My friends were next to me. Misha was sitting with his wife laughing happily and Uncle Jim was flirting with the waitress.

My grandparents were cooing to my brothers and already talking about how they couldn’t wait for grandchildren.

And Tom, my lovely wonderful Tom was next to me talking quietly with Bill.

I was knocked out of my adoring trance by my dad who was smirking “where did you go?”

I blushed and shook my head.

“Were leaving now you ready? We’ve got a surprise for you are home.”

I nodded eagerly and followed my family out and to my house.

Mom turned to me “wait here ok?”

He and dad rushed in the house and I turned to Uncle Chad with curious eyes but he just smiled sneakily and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

The front door opened and I gasped happily as a golden retriever puppy bolted out and straight for my legs.

“Oh my god!” I squeaked as I dropped to my knees Kassi following.

“Hello cutie! Oh my gosh what is this?”

Mom and dad laughed “we figured you deserved it and we know Sadie’s getting old and you’ve been begging for one forever so your mom and I came across this little guy.”

I grinned as I brushed my fingers through his golden hair “Hello little fella what should we name you hm?”

Kassi looked to me and we shared a smile.

“Welcome to the family Shadow .”


	29. New Beginning's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raglience goes to college and has fears of being on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp guys this is it! The story has come to an end i hope you all liked it! But its not totally over be on the look out for some time stamps!   
> I love this chapter it shows that even though Raligence is 18 she still needs her parents.

I placed my hands on my hips with determination as I scanned my boxed up room. I took in a deep breath and shook my head, I couldn't believe this day had come. The summer had flown.

Kassi and I had decided to stay in the on campus apartment suites for our freshman year and then sophomore year we would rent an apartment.

I had spent the summer mostly with my parents as when I started school I wouldn't see them till fall break. I started packing last week and had a small break down as I realized I would be leaving the safety of my parents nest.

My mom flew in to save the say, he tucked me in his arms and held me all night and when dad realized mom was missing he came and joined as well.

It's not like I had never been away from my parents because I have. I went to plenty of church and cheer camps without them. But somehow this was different-i would be moving to a different state without them, they would no longer be there to take care of me.

I knew they would always come when I needed them, we did have a house in LA we stayed in during summers so they will take plenty of trips. I got lucky to have famous parents that can afford to fly out whenever they want.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Raligence! Sweetie its time to leave-your dads on a roll.”

I took a deep breath and heaved up a bag. The movers would be coming later to retrieve my things. I'm only taking the necessities.

I leaned against my door frame and sent my room a sad smiled before switching the light.

 

I stepped out of the car and held my purse protectively as I took in Stanford University in awe. This would be my new home for the next 4 years. 

Kassi threw her arm around me, a big grin lighting her face up-blue eyes bright. “Can you believe were finally here? After all those years waiting for college.”

I sent her a shaky smile and she frowned knowingly “your not still nervous are you? Rali your gonna be fine I swear it-people love you.”

I nodded “Its not that its-im scared to leave my parents is all.”

I cast mom and dad a short look who were to distracted by scanning the campus map trying to find my apartment to notice.

“Rali everything will be fine, will see them plenty you know that! Your gonna be 19 in a month its time to fly free. Besides were gonna have a blast! No parents were free to par-tay!!”

I snorted but smiled regardless “I guess your right, but lets take it easy on the partying ok? I do have famous parents people will be watching me.”

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively “You gotta promise not to ditch me for Tom all the time ok? I know he only lives 30 minutes away and your free to have him over just don't forget me?”

My eyes widened “Kassi I would never forget you, you'll be there always. You've been there since we were 11.”

She smiled and tugged me close “Forever and ever.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok angel that's everything. Your apartment looks real good and your room is finished all you and Kassi have left is to get things situated your way.”

I nodded as dad dusted imaginary dust off his hands and stepped back to take in his hard work. They would be leaving now.

I bit my lip “are you leaving?”

Mom nodded “yeah ladybug we have to catch the 8 o'clock back home you know we have a flight to Canada tomorrow we start filming again.”

I ducked my head and averted my gaze “oh alright.”

Mom gave me a sad smile “baby will see you soon ok? Its just 4 months you'll be fine. Your going to have a great time I promise. You and Kassi have cheer tryouts next week right? And Tom's coming tomorrow?”

I nodded silently and he shared a smile with dad before they both came over and took a side. They hugged me tight “we love you so much honey and were so proud of you.”

They kissed my cheeks and gave a hug to Kassi before patting Shadow's head and sending one last air kiss in and they were gone.

I looked to Kassi and nodded to myself before allowing a grin to take over.

We would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked it! I would love for some comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked it leave me a comment if you did! I know this is very different but I intended it to be this is the main point of view of Raligence who you met but I will put in some J2 POV. But remember like I said the main POV is Raligence so get used to her as the main character.


End file.
